


Omen

by LetoaSai



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Kidnapping, Childhood, Familiars, Gods, Guardians - Freeform, Loneliness, M/M, Magic, Paparazzi, Partnership, Superstition, Threats of Violence, implied verbal abuse, loving family, strays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai
Summary: Souls were born split into two. One human, one familiar. When Cloud Strife and Squall Loire were born alone, everyone was ready to deem their existences either a good omen or a bad omen.
Relationships: Cloud/Leon (Kingdom Hearts), Fenrir (Compilation of FFVII)/Griever (Final Fantasy VIII), Leon (Kingdom Hearts)/Squall Leonhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 136
Kudos: 158





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any version of Final Fantasy
> 
> Also i think this is my 100th Kingdom Hearts fic. I honestly, don't know how that happened. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. ^__^

Cloud’s lot in life started more stunted than most. He’d been a strong healthy baby, but he’d been alone and because of that was considered to be a bad omen by his little mountain town of Nibelheim. 

Every person was born in two pieces. Their soul split in two from the moment of their birth. Their second half was born with them, appearing from beyond the veil where clever spirits lived the very moment the baby took their first breath. 

Most were born with an animal partner. The lower form of bond, the common form of partner. All shapes and sizes and species would appear to guard their human half. 

Some were born with another creature from beyond the veil. A powerful, more magical creature. A fairy or pixie. An imp or griffin. A creature of such legend was worthy of praise as it grew into adulthood alongside it’s human soul.

Those that were thought to be born for power were often born with an element. Fire. Water. Earth. Wind. The baby would be born with a distortion of space around them where the element formed, and as they grew older they would learn to manipulate it as their ability to control magic increased. 

Cloud was born alone, seemingly unwanted by anyone on the other side of the veil. Instead of being pitied, he was cruelly cast aside. 

Everyone but his mother seemed to treat him with disdain. Claudia Strife didn’t have time for superstitious nonsense. Her son was perfect and she knew it. Her own small fairy partner couldn’t agree more. 

It might have ostracized her more had she not had the largest, healthiest garden in the entire village. What she donated to others kept them fed through the winter and she’d proven the first winter her son was alive that she could be just as spiteful as them. 

Any villager who had one unpleasant thing to say about her son didn’t receive a single item from her garden that winter. It had hurt a lot of families, but them treating her son like he’d bring about the end of the world hurt her too. More than once she thought about packing up and leaving, but it was likely a stigma he was going to have to deal with for the rest of his life. Other places wouldn’t be any better. 

All she could do was keep him close and try to block out the awful things some people would always say. Toddlers deserved to be happy, they didn’t need to experience adults being hateful towards them for no reason. 

Cloud grew a little more every day, and while he knew he was unwanted by the village, he never once doubted his mother's love. He grew up in her garden, basking in her affection and that of her fairy partner Eos who was just as sure that Cloud was the furthest thing from a bad omen.

“Are you sure you want to go?” Claudia asked. “You don’t have to. Eos could go with you.” 

“It’s just bread, mama. Can do it…” Cloud mumbled, holding the basket she’d given him. He was only four and most kids his age were used to being sent out on errands already. He rarely got to do it because he almost always came home bruised. 

He was trading cabbage and beets for loaves of bread and flour. With summer soon ending and the harvest beginning in just over a month, no one was going to risk pissing off Claudia Strife.

Claudia bent down to kiss the top of his head. “You’re so brave and i’m very proud of you. You can turn back at any time, you remember?” 

“I remember.” Cloud mumbled. 

She smiled at him. “And when you come home we’ll make you that cake for tomorrow. You know how old you’ll be tomorrow?” 

Cloud managed to return her smile. “Five.” 

“Which is a very big number.” Claudia beamed. She kissed his head again and let him go on his way. “Be careful.” 

“I will.” Cloud said, looking back at her with worried eyes before taking the path through the woods. He liked the trees around the mountains. Animals were kinder than people. Birds didn’t always mind it when he wanted to touch them. The reptiles left him alone and the rodents ran. The mountain lions followed him like they couldn’t figure him out and the wolves played with him like he was more puppy than boy. 

Whenever he stepped foot in the woods they’d appear. The big gray wolf. The slightly smaller darker gray wolf. The dusky wolf. The wolf with white feet. The almost all black wolf. The stubbed tail wolf. The light gray wolf. The puppies. Cloud knew them all. 

He made his way down the worn path that would take him to town and smiled when he heard the pounding feet coming towards him. 

Two wolves skidded two a stop in front of them, both bounding forward to smudge their noses across Cloud’s face. 

“Hi Dusky. Hi Whitefoot.” Cloud giggled as they smelled him all over and checked the basket too. “Noo, you don’t get cabbage.” 

They pranced around him, trying to coax him into playing. 

“You wanna come too? For a little while? I gotta trade for stuff and then mama can make my cake.” Cloud explained with a brighter smile. He secretly liked to pretend that one of his wolf friends belonged to him. That he’d been good enough to be born with a partner of his own. 

Both wolves skipped along beside him, playfully growling and circling him as they made their way through the woods. 

“I’m gonna be five!” he announced. “That means i’m a big kid and i can go get stuff like bread.” He swung the basket back and forth. “Even if i gotta be around the mean people who think i’m bad.” 

The wolves growled, the sound distinctly less friendly then but Cloud had always thought it funny how it felt like they listened to him. Just because they were wild and not soul partners never matter to him. 

“It’s okay. I’ll be fine. I don’t need a forever partner if my soul is still one whole piece.” He told himself that every day, ever since heard Mayor Lockhart say he was only half a person and a bad omen. 

Cloud inhaled and rubbed Dusky’s ears. “Yeah, i’m gonna be fine.” The wolf reared back but licked at his fingers. 

Maybe it was sad that animals were his only friends but at least he had some. 

His pace slowed when coming towards the end of the path. He could already see the trees breaking up to the dirt road that would lead straight into town. It renewed his nerves but he’d asked his mama if he could be the one to go. He would start tomorrow off as a big kid. 

“You should stay here.” Cloud muttered, petting both wolves again. Both tried to tug him back into the safety of the woods but Cloud shook his head. 

“I gotta get stuff for mama.” He pet them again and left them behind, continuing on down the path. He’d felt safer with them, but they couldn’t come into town. Only soul animals were allowed in town, not wild ones. 

Cloud walked much more subdued through town then he did in the woods. He didn’t swing the basket or run or do anything that would draw unwanted attention. Especially negative attention. He made a beeline for the bakery and went around back to knock on the door rather than go through the front door that was crowded with people. He was far too aware of the fact that people were uneasy around him. 

His mother had tried to hide it, but it was impossible. She couldn’t prevent the way they cringed and scoffed when looking at him. 

The door opened and the baker-Ms. Anastasia stared down at him. “Hello there Cloud. Come on.” She gestured for him to follow her in. She wasn’t warm by any means but she wasn’t harsh either. It was a business for her. Cloud pulled out the letter from his mother with their shopping list on it and waited patiently until Ms. Anastasia to ask for it. 

The bakery was hot. Too hot for even such a large oven but Ms. Anastasia’s partner was the element of fire. There were flames all over, lit lanterns and candles that all hummed with her magic. It might not have seemed as useful as an animal partner, but it completed her soul.

She finished helping another customer already inside and then turned to Cloud, taking the letter with an almost smile and going about collecting his mother's things. Everything was carefully packed up the way it would have been for anyone and that was saying something. The butcher wasn’t always that kind but he’d only attempted to be rude once before Claudia put him back in his place. 

Ms. Anastasia emptied out his basket, eyeing everything she took out with an appreciative glint before filling it again with breads, scones and flour. “Will you be able to carry this, Cloud?” 

“Uh huh.” Cloud nodded. “I’ll make it work. Not a long walk.” 

“Good lad.” She said, handing the basket back to him. “Go on then. Your mother is waiting.” 

“Yes ma’am.” 

“Oh, wait a moment.” She said and moved into her kitchen for a second before reappearing with a cookie that was on the large side. “Your birthday is tomorrow, right?” 

Cloud’s eyes went large. “Yes, ma’am. I’ll be five.” He mumbled. 

“Well you take this and have a nice day.” She handed it over and Cloud offered her a smile that evidently surprised her. No one had ever seen him smile. 

“Thank you ma’am.” 

“Run along now.” She said, but Cloud didn’t feel chased out the way he did in other places. Ms. Anastasia was just busy. 

He mumbled another ‘thank you’ and went out the back door again. He set the heavy basket down and ate the cookie right there and then. It was a birthday treat and his mama wouldn’t mind. Plus he was afraid something bad would happen to it if he waited. That didn’t mean however that he wanted other kids to see him with it. They’d just call him a thief again and try to take it. 

In only a few bites he finished it off and knew he had something for himself at the very least. He’d tell mama when he got home. 

Job half done he clapped his hands free of crumbs and picked his basket up again. It was...heavy. He held it in the crook of his elbow and turned back the way he came. Town wasn’t as scary with his mama and Eos but when by himself it felt bigger and more oppressive. It wasn’t a place he’d want to be even if he was welcome. 

He had to walk slower then before, telling himself that the basket wasn’t too heavy at all and he was sure he’d switch which arm held the basket a dozen times before he got home. 

Cloud tried not to wince when he heard a chorus of laughter and a group of kids passed by, all of them his age or older. They were not nice kids, not really. Not in a malicious way but in that way some kids just are. They mimic their parents without a care and can pick apart a person's weaknesses with ease. 

Well, all of them but Tifa. She was pretty nice. She was _super_ nice considering her father was the mayor and he didn’t care for Cloud at all. 

He kept looking straight ahead, not so much ignoring them as simply pretending he didn’t see them. He could just go on home and not accidentally be a part of another fight that started around him. 

“The bad omen is back.” One of the kids snickered and Cloud sighed softly. It caused all kinds of ripples and whispers among the kids, none of them saying nice things. They were all there with their partners, most of them animals. A black bird, a beaver, and alpaca. There was a deer, an owl and an echidna. Cloud tried not to be jealous every time he saw them. 

Tifa had griffin like her father, a pretty thing that was always at her side.

The boy that tended to be the biggest bully had no animal, but he had bracelets and a necklace made of very pretty stones, all things he’d made himself. With the earth element the world was literally his playground. 

Cloud really didn’t like him. It wasn’t fair that someone so mean got magic so powerful. He liked to think the boy would have been better off with a ferret. An angry ferret. 

“Go home bad omen!” 

Where did they think he was trying to go? He certainly didn’t want to be around them. 

“Leave Cloud alone. He’s never done anything to you.” There was Tifa, trying to be reasonable. 

“He was born.” One of them said. “He was born and when a bad omen is born, everyone around them is in danger.” 

Cloud ducked his head and kept walking, pausing only to swap the basket to his other arm. It was however, long enough to make him a target. A rock was thrown at him. Then another. 

“Stop that.” Tifa scolded but they brushed her aside almost as easily as they did Cloud. 

Cloud’s lips tightened and he shielded his face in case there were more and walked away, or he tried to. Another rock hit his leg and it stung. It didn’t break the skin but it didn’t have to, it still hurt. 

He still walked away and thought he might be able to make it back to the trees before he heard the crack and crash of bad aim and a window breaking. 

The kids were scrambling in a sudden panic when the noise drew the attention of some adults and Cloud didn’t even look. He didn’t want to know what window was broken to which shop or home. He didn’t want to be apart of this at all but it couldn’t really be helped. He heard the bully's pitiful tone.

“Cloud did it!” 

“No he didn’t!” Tifa snapped. “You did it!” 

“I didn’t! It was Cloud! It’s cause he’s a bad omen!” 

Cloud heard the murmuring, people ready to agree as if the little village would burst into flames just because he walked by. 

“Cloud Strife!” He turned when he heard the mayor's voice. He was walking towards the commotion with several other adults as if a child's altercation needed so many adults to officiate it. 

“Yes sir?” He muttered, stopping and setting the basket down since he suspected this was going to take a while. 

“What is happening here?” Mayor Lockhart asked. 

Cloud was almost surprised he was being asked at all. “They were throwing rocks at me.” he muttered. 

Mayor Lockhart frowned and Tifa was suddenly there, tugging on his arm. Her own griffin partner tugged against her fathers. “They were. I saw them, daddy. Cloud didn’t break the window.” 

“I see.” Mayor Lockhart muttered, casting a somewhat annoyed look at the other children. Their parents had arrived after all the noise and they were hearing a very different story of how the events had transpired. 

It seemed like a lot of fuss for a broken window. 

“He did it! He did!” The bullies were sticking to their story, not taking into account the fact that it meant basically calling Tifa a liar. 

“Vandalism now? Really Mayor, something must be done.” The bully’s father said, also a bully with similar stones around his neck. His ears were pierced and decorated with the same shiny stones. Another born with the element of earth. 

Cloud thought he should have had a weasel. An angry weasel. 

“Something must be done, Christopher?” Mayor Lockhart repeated. “About a broken window? I wonder how different you might demand the punishment depending on who the culprit was?” 

Christopher scowled, “Isn’t it obvious?” he gestured flippantly in Cloud’s direction. “It starts off small. If you let him get away with this he’s only going to get worse as he gets older!” 

The mayor looked unimpressed. “Oh, i agree, but i think we are perhaps talking about the wrong child getting worse as they get older. Tifa says it wasn’t Cloud, why would she tell me something that wasn’t true?” 

It was a very dangerous question to answer and Christopher seemed to know it. He floundered for a moment. “I’m sure she simply didn’t see in all the ruckus.” 

“I saw each kid that picked up a rock and which ones threw them and which ones hit Cloud and which ones missed.” Tifa deadpanned, staring up at the man who seemed to think she was too stupid to know who broke a window.

Her father squeezed her shoulder and Cloud wondered if he could just pick up his basket and go home. 

“That does not mean Cloud was not also involved.” Christopher argued easily, seemingly not realizing that him arguing with a child made him look childish. 

“Yeah, he was. He was the one getting stuff thrown at him.” Tifa frowned. 

The mayor sighed. “Take your son home, Chris. Before you get even more worked up.” 

“You can’t seem to decide what you’re going to do about this little bastard, Brian.” Christopher scoffed. “You can’t just leave something so obviously wicked to roam freely around town. 

The murmurs were renewed, the crowd lingering and pretending they weren’t. Everyone was trying to look busy close by while they really just wanted to listen in. 

“It’s little wonder why such a bad omen was born to his witch of a mother.” 

Cloud scowled, his bottom lip poked out despite his anger. “Mama is not a witch.” 

“Of course she is, and that is exactly why she got _you_. You are a danger to all of us. A burden that should have been taken care of in the cradle.” He pulled a knife, a long, nasty looking thing. 

“Christopher!” Mayor Lockhart scowled. “Enough. Compose yourself. Leave.”

Christopher matched him glare for glare. “This child is going to bring about disaster!” 

Mayor Lockhart was getting angrier by the second. “They’re children. It was a broken window. Calm yourself.”

“ _This_ time.” Christopher glared and made the mistake of pointing his knife in Cloud’s direction. 

There were growls, deep and threatening growls as wolves descended slowly on the town. Not just Whitefoot and Dusky but Big Gray, Darker Gray, Stubbed tail, and Redtail. The wild wolves might not have been the only predators in a town filled with animal soul partners, but they were wild and would kill much faster than those with a human counterpart. 

They surrounded Cloud, the two closest rubbing against him. It was the strangest sight. The village children headed for their parents and the onlookers that had lingered stared in open shock at the behavior. 

Cloud reached out to pet Big Gray. “Um, i’m gonna go home now.” he muttered. 

“This kid really is a monster.” Christopher muttered, disbelief fueling his own anger. In his mind, he was right and Cloud was the problem child. Cloud was the reason for all problems the village faced. It was so much easier to blame a bad omen then accepting the fact that life could just sometimes be hard. 

“Don’t you see it now, mayor?” Christopher snapped. “It’s time you stopped dragging your feet and did something about this child. Before all of us fall from your inaction.” 

“Christopher.” Mayor Lockhard sighed. “Shut up. Cloud Strife, thank you for not adding to this mess. Please return to your mother.” 

“Okay.” That's what he’d been trying to do.

“Mayor! You can’t keep brushing off his crimes as nothing.” 

Mayor Lockhart looked ready to toss the man in the nearest bottomless pit. Still, he handled the situation carefully given how many people gathered around seemed to both agree and disagree with the idiot. “Being born was not a crime.” 

Christopher shook his head. “If you won’t deal with it than i will.” 

Cloud didn't see anything, but he sure felt it. The man might have been holding a knife but it was the ground beneath Cloud’s feet that had him yelping in sudden terror. He knew exactly what the man was capable and it would take very little for Cloud to find himself buried under ground. 

“Christopher!” Mayor Lockhart hissed but there were screams as the wolves lunged. Whitefoot grabbed Cloud by the back of his shirt to drag him backwards and Stubbed tail had the wherewithal to grab his basket. 

The ground was shaking and Christopher still saw Cloud as the bigger threat over the wolves and was softening the very ground beneath his feet like quicksand. 

“Stop it!” Cloud could just barely hear Tifa screaming over all the noise. “Daddy, make him stop!” The griffins were both agitated but every time they tried to get closer there were wolves under foot. 

Big gray knocked Christopher over while Redtail's jaws clamped down on Christopher's leg. The man hissed and flailed and rocks were beginning to be tossed around hazardously. Darker gray appeared to help drag Cloud back to the tree line and out of harms way but the chaos was only growing. It was never pretty when magic went out of control. 

The wolves were trying to pin him, but Christopher just flailed, knife sliding right into Dusky’s stomach. 

“No!” Cloud screamed, voice like a howl. The other wolves froze momentarily before doubling their efforts to get Cloud away. “No! No! Dusky!” 

When Dusky fell limp to the side, Big gray and Redtail jumped away again, getting out of arms reach. 

Cloud felt the tears pouring down his face. Not Dusky. Not because of him. Not his friend. “Dusky!” 

Even from so far away he could see the blood as the knife was pulled out. He’d killed him. The weasel had killed him. In a flash Cloud’s crying seemed to summon all the wolves back to him. Every one of them running to surround him and drag him back into the trees as the mayors griffin was finally able to make some headway, blocking Christopher from going after Cloud or the other wolves. 

The last thing Cloud saw through bleary eyes was Zangan coming up behind Chirstpher and effectively knocking him out. It did nothing to make Cloud feel better. Nothing would. He wasn’t touching the ground at all as the wolves ran into the woods with him, getting him as far away from town as they could and leaving one of their own behind.

Cloud wailed, the pain of it too heavy. All he had was his wolves, and one of them had been killed protecting him. They’d probably skin him and hang Dusky’s pelt up for later use. There was no waste in the mountains. One of those horrible people would wear his friend. 

His sobbing was loud, his eyes, face and chest in pain from the screaming. It was all too much for him to handle. He didn’t want this. He wanted to start the day over again. He wanted to never go into town again. 

He was laid down on the ground slowly and all Cloud did was curl up into a ball. He couldn’t stop the tears, the loss too heavy for him to understand. 

“Cloud!” 

He couldn’t even hear his mother's pounding footsteps as she ran towards him. The wolves parted for her and she scooped her son into her arms but he remained limp and screaming. 

“Cloud! Baby, are you hurt!? What happened!?” 

He was rocked from side to side, Claudia checking him for injuries but all he managed to do himself was wrap his arms around her neck and bury his face against her shoulder as he cried. 

“It’s alright.” she cooed, cuddling him and smoothing his hair back. “It’s alright.” She stood, lifting him into her arms. The wolves pranced around nervously and Stubbed tail even had a hold of the basket still. 

She carried him the rest of the way home, rubbing his back and whispering all kinds of reassuring things. At some point he’d stop crying. At some point he’d tell her about the trip. About the wolves and the cookie and the rocks and Dusky. He’d get it all out eventually. Right now, he just cried for the loss of his friend in his mother’s arms. He definitely didn't feel like a big kid anymore. 

~

Cloud woke up early the next morning, but his birthday seemed to lack the shine it had had the day before. Being five didn’t really mean anything. He was the same, and Dusky was gone and he didn’t know how to cope with that. 

Things would probably get worse. The drift between his mother and the rest of the village would only grow. Claudia could spitefully deny them food but that put a damper on things she needed to trade for too. It was going to be a long winter if things weren’t smoothed over soon. He just didn’t know how to do that. Didn’t know if that was his job to worry over. Maybe they could just leave. 

He checked in on both his mother and Eos and found them both still sleeping. That was fine with him, it was early. 

He started the water for tea and went outside, wandering towards the garden immediately. He loved his mother's garden and had literally grown up in it. He got to help her plant things and harvest things and eat different foods right off the vine. 

Maybe he was spoiled with it, but he helped too. 

With the death of his friend still settling unhappily in his gut he decided he would distract himself. He weeded the large garden all the time but it felt like finishing one row just gave the next one more time to grow. It was a constant battle against weeds but it was busy work he didn’t mind, especially not today. Anything that kept him away from town. He didn’t want to go back. 

Cloud picked one end of a row and sat down, digging in the dirt with his fingers to pull weeds and drop them in the basket beside him. If he really put some effort into it, he could finish a whole row before his mama came to check on him. 

She’d probably let him keep going after stopping to eat breakfast for a while. 

He was half way down the row before he noticed his hands were stained from the dirt. It happened all the time and sometimes it was harder to wash off than others. It was a silly thing to feel pride in. There was a lot of garden to take care of but he did his part.

“My, you work fast don’t you?”

Cloud’s head shot up, eyes large and heart in his throat. He hadn’t heard anyone arrive and he didn’t know this man. Strangers had never showed up at his house before. 

“Oh dear, i didn’t mean to startle you. Never you.” 

The man was different. Weird different. His hair was a tawny color, pulled back into one thick braid that was decorated with silver beads. His eyes were a funny blue-green color and his clothes were odd. Almost like the robes the monks wore when they came down from the temple to trade with the town, only much more ornate. Had he not looked so wild, he might have been more on the pretty side.

Clouds eyes drifted though all that to the mist that seemed to swirl around his wrists and ankles like little puffs of smoke. Another one moved behind him like a tail. If all that wasn’t enough, the sword on his back was almost bigger than the man was. 

Cloud whimpered, not knowing what he was supposed to do in a situation like this. He didn’t know if running or calling for help would even matter. He was way scarier than anyone in town. 

“Don’t worry so, little one. You’re safe.” He said, pulling his sword from his back. He held it in his hand and it really was bigger than he was. Cloud half expected him to start swinging it but it just disappeared from his grasp. It disappeared altogether. “There, doesn’t that make you feel a little better?” 

“Mm…” 

The man took a few steps closer and crouched down to Cloud's level. He reached to ruffling Cloud’s spikes. “It’s nice to meet you, Cloud. Happy birthday.” 

Cloud stared up at him in confusion. He never told the man his name but everyone around the mountain probably knew about the bad omen. “How did you know it was my birthday?” 

His smile was soft. “It was a very important day. I couldn’t possibly forget.” He took a seat beside Cloud, seemingly not caring one bit if he got his expensive clothes dirty. “I’ve been waiting a long time.” 

“Long time?” Cloud repeated, reaching out hesitantly to poke at one of the puffs around the mans ankles that moved when he did. “Magic?” 

“In a manner of speaking, yes.” He agreed. “My name is Fenrir.”

“Fenrir.” Cloud repeated, wondering what was going on. This was a scary man but he smiled and talked gently. He wasn't angry and throwing around slurs like men in town did. “How come you’re here?” 

“I’m here to meet you. There is nothing more important.” Fenrir mused, pulling a handkerchief from somewhere in his robes and bending to wipe off Cloud’s face. “You’ve been crying little one. Tell me why.” 

Cloud felt his pulse quicken again and pushed the mans hands away. “My friend died yesterday. He was trying to protect me…” Just like that he felt tears spring to his eyes again. “Now he’s… now he’s…” 

“Now he’s beyond the veil.” Fenrir said. “And will watch over you from there. He’s not the least bit sorry he died for you.” 

“But i am!” Cloud snapped, not finding that a strange thing to say as he sucked in air and started crying. “I want him back..I want...I want him back.” 

Fenrir made a noise that was sympathetic and reached out again to wipe Cloud’s tears away. “Well he can not come back to you in the same way as before but he wanted you to have something.” 

“Something?” Cloud sniffed back his tears that wouldn't stop falling, looking the picture perfect definition of miserable. He looked up at Fenrir again to find a bundle wrapped in brown paper in the man's hands that hadn’t been there before. It meant he had a lot of magic if he was just summoning things to his grasp like that.

“Here you are little one.” He put it on Cloud’s lap for the boy to unwrap like a present. Cloud was hesitant, he didn’t know this man but he didn’t seem to loath Cloud like everyone else. 

Cloud pulled the paper apart and new tears started falling all over again at the neatly folded, dusky colored pelt of fur. 

“He didn’t want them to have it. He wanted you to have it. He’ll keep you warm this winter.” Fenrir said softly, evidently expecting a bad reaction but Cloud just held the pelt to his chest and cried. He didn’t quite know how to clean and dry out an animal pelt, but he knew it took longer than a day. That more than likely was because of this man's magic too. 

Fenrir rubbed his back, and the wispiness of his smoke tail wrapped around Cloud’s whole body. It oddly felt like a real appendage and not just tingles of magic. 

“This wolf wasn’t ready to leave you either.” Fenrir explained quietly, voice soothing. “So this is how he’ll stay with you while his soul is on the other side of the veil.” 

Cloud just nodded, his face a mess that Fenrir wiped off again. The man was a stranger but Cloud still found himself climbing into his lap as he mourned. He’d brought Dusky home and didn’t seem to think Cloud was some kind of monster. He didn’t seem upset at Cloud at all and just held him while he cried. It was a strangely safe feeling to be with this man. 

“Oh little one, i’m sorry.” Fenrir rocked him, holding him with a strength Cloud wasn’t familiar with. His mother was determined and strong willed for sure but physical strength wasn’t something she had, not without reason. 

Fenrir felt like he could fight a bear without flinching. Cloud had never really had a man in his life but he was already sure Fenrir was stronger then the men in the village. 

“Why? Why are you sorry?” Cloud hiccuped. 

“I would have liked to be here for you sooner, little one.” Fenrir said, patting Cloud’s back. 

Cloud sniffed, thinking it was the weirdest thing to say. He rested his cheek against Fenrir’s shoulder and felt so strangely content to be there. He was so close now that he could see the little beads in his hair were shaped like wolves and the misty wisps around him seemed to have a mind of their own and move the way they wanted. 

“You’re weird…” 

Fenrir chuckled and lifted Cloud up to set him on his feet. “Come now, let’s see it on you.” He carefully took the pelt from Cloud’s arms and wrapped it around him. Cloud was engulfed in fur instantly and the man laughed. “You look like a puppy.” 

Cloud’s cheeks puffed out in a pout. “Well...well good.” 

“Yes. Good. You’ll be as fierce as any wolf when you're done growing.” 

It was a strangely nice thing to say and Cloud wasn’t quite sure what to do with the kind words. “You think so?” 

Fenrir laughed, his teeth oddly...sharp. “Oh yes. Yes i do.” 

Cloud’s fingers curled around the edge of the pelt to hold it around him. “You don’t think i’m a bad omen?” 

“Of course not.” Fenrir sobered, his expression turning serious. “You are magnificent and not a bad omen at all.” 

“But…” Cloud shifted shyly. “But that’s what they said, cause i was born alone. I don’t have a partner.” 

Fenrir hummed, clucking this tongue once. “Did you ever think that perhaps your partner was just born before you?” 

Cloud shook his head. “That doesn't happen.” 

“Oh, it does. It does when you are born special.” Fenrir said, tugging Cloud down to sit beside him again. “How much do you know about magic? Who can learn magic?” 

Cloud shifted and tried to remember it how his mama taught him. “People born with animal partners only have little bits of magic. They can do little things sometimes with their partners' help.” He paused. “People with mythical partners like mama have more magic. Like cause Eos is a fairy that’s good with growing stuff, mama’s good at growing stuff too. Their garden is all magic and things grow real fast and real big.” Weeds included. 

Fenrir nodded patiently. 

“It only really revolves around their, um, talents though. Like mama’s a magic gardener.” Cloud said. 

“That’s right.” Fenrir smiled a little. 

“The strongest magic is the people born with elemental partners. Fire and stuff. They can do a lot and for longer but it’s only stuff they can do with that element.” 

Fenrir chuckled. “Well that is true. Elemental's are impressive but they are not the strongest magic users. The strongest magic users, Cloud, are born alone. They are born alone because their partners have far too much magic for them to handle at birth. They have to grow up a little bit before they can meet.” 

Cloud’s eyes grew large, his lips wobbling. No one had ever told him that. “Huh?” 

Fenrir leaned forward to press their foreheads together. “Happy Birthday, Cloud. I’ve been waiting for you to be born for a very long time.”

“Cloud? There you are baby.” Claudia was in the back doorway to their cottage, staring at him fondly. “You feeling better today?” 

Cloud grunted faintly, looking up at her guiltily like he was caught doing something he shouldn’t. “I...dunno…” 

She nodded. “Well you had a scare.” She agreed, stepping outside and blinking. “What are you wearing, hon?” 

Cloud tugged at his pelt and swallowed the urge to cry. “Fenrir gave me Dusky’s pelt. So he could stay with me.”

“Okay.” Claudia said slowly, accepting that easily enough. “Who is Fenrir?” 

Cloud pointed to the man in his fancy clothes and wispy things. 

His mother just tilted her head in confusion. “Were they here? You should have come to get me.” 

“But he’s still here.” Cloud frowned. Fenrir was sitting right beside him. 

“She can’t see me, little one.” Fenrir smiled a little. “Not yet. You don’t have enough magic just yet for that. Someday though, She will. Everyone will. They’ll know we’re partners then.” 

Cloud felt his mouth trembling all over again as he looked at the man. “Really. We’re really partners? You’re real?” 

Fenrir laughed. “I’m as real as your pelt.”

“Cloud?” Claudia’s voice was laced with concern as she wandered further into the garden towards him. “What’s wrong?”

“Mama!” Cloud sprang up and towards her. His little hands were clutching the fur around him. “He’s real! He’s real! I have a partner too!” 

He had a partner too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any version of Final Fantasy.

Squall's lot in life started out more glamorous than most. He’d been a strong healthy baby, and had been born alone. Because of that, he was considered a sign from beyond the veil that something more was coming. A good omen. News had spread rapidly across the city of Balamb Garden that Laguna and Raine Loire had had a very special son. 

Squall Loire’s name was all over the papers. A baby born alone, destined for greatness. 

Every person was born in two pieces. Their soul split in two from the moment of their birth. Their second half was born with them, appearing from beyond the veil where clever spirits lived. 

People could have animal partners both common and mythical and those with a real, natural aptitude for magic were born with an element as a partner. They had a control over their brand of magic.

Only a few times in a decade was an individual born alone. Each one noted vividly in history. There was little surprise that the Loire’s would bring such a child into the world. Laguna Lorie was the president of Esthar Industries, the leading technological company in the country. He was an odd man with boundless energy, his control over fire so severe that he could create even lightning. 

Raine’s element was wind. She was charming and worked as a nurse though she could have given it up after marrying Laguna. She had an affinity for helping others. 

Their older daughter had already proven to be gifted. At the time of Squall’s birth, Ellone was only five, and her mythical baku partner was extremely rare. They were a seemingly perfect family and Squall’s addition to it seemed only natural. 

The excitement however, escalated to uncomfortable levels. Pictures of the family were circling the tabloids taken by the paparazzi and Laguna had filed a number of lawsuits over it. Whenever Raine was in public she had to have Squall covered completely and cuddled to her breasts. Ellone’s hood was pulled low as she clung to her mother's side, Raine’s arm around her shoulders.

Laguna had bodyguards with them whenever they were out for the day and they went as far as moving to the outskirts of the city. The property was large, the land surrounding it huge. Any deterrent they could think of to offer them privacy was implemented. 

Staff was thoroughly vetted and as the years passed it became apparent that letting Squall leave the estate at all was dangerous. Twice someone had tried to kidnap him as an infant. The first time they had been thwarted by a large, stray tabby cat that had latched onto the would-be attacker and gone for the man’s eyes. 

The second time, Raine’s bodyguards had been there to protect her and the baby. Laguna had made it very clear just how much power was at his disposal, and how unwise it would be to come at his family again. 

For a man that was such a goof, most seemed to take his threats very seriously. 

At four years old, Squall was a quiet child. He was soft spoken and brilliant, but he often felt like he had no choice but to be. He’d been put on a pedestal, and as much as his parents tried to treat him like a normal little boy, it was difficult. The security, the paparazzi, the isolation. Squall knew he was different. His only playmate was his sister and she got to leave most days to go to school, escorted in a fancy car. 

Squall didn’t really play when there was no one to play with. Being alone was sometimes nice but it was boring. Other than napping which was one of his favorite things, he read. He was only a child but he had a great grasp of words. 

Raine would sit him on her lap and read to him and after a while he’d started following along. He’d sound out words before she got to them and decided he liked that part of storytelling. It was just one more talent that was raved about. 

Squall Loire, the good omen. The prodigal Loire child. So clever. 

He favored flash cards and books verses toys. Playing alone just seemed sad. He was already three levels ahead of where he was supposed to be and he hadn’t even entered kindergarten yet. There was nothing else for him to do. 

His mother had cut back on her hours considerably to spend with him but she still went to work. Laguna had very strict work hours and made sure his work day stayed nine to five unless there was an emergency. They had dinner as a family nightly, but it still left Squall largely on this own throughout the day. There were staff and guards and little else. 

He tried to never describe himself as lonely, but he was. Being in such a big house felt like he was being swallowed by the walls. He often wondered if his footsteps would echo had there not been carpets in most rooms. 

The small child also tried not to be jealous or envious. Ellone got to leave. She had friends at school and she got to go on outings. Even with her baku, she wasn’t nearly as recognizable as he was for some reason. 

Squall truly didn’t know what the big deal was. How not having a partner made him special, he had no idea. It was just...lonely. Everyone else was born with someone to talk to, even people with elemental partners had ways they could bond. Squall hardly bothered to even talk most days. 

What difference would it make? 

He curled up on his bed in a nest of pillows, letting the light shining in through the window warm him. It was one of his favorite things. On his bedside table was a chapter book his mother had brought him that morning but he hadn’t been interested enough yet to try it. She wouldn’t mind… He was supposedly a genius… 

Squall smiled at the soft ‘meow’ he heard, and he didn’t have to look to know his stray tabby was climbing in through the window. She climbed up the tree outside and across the branches until she used her own private entrance. His window was almost never closed for just that reason. Since the day the tabby had saved him from a kidnapper, she’d been his friend and constant companion. She was his only visitor. 

She had one eye scarred and sealed shut but the rest of her was pristine. She was a fighter and had more than shown she could protect him too. 

“Hey,” He outstretched a hand to her and she jumped into his bed, kneading at the comforter before dashing over him and collapsing against his side to get her ears rubbed. He wasn’t allowed to really see other people, but he had cats. There were a bunch of strays that roamed the property that he fed every night. Their numbers stayed oddly reasonable and the only tantrum he’d ever truly thrown had been when there was talk of shooing them away. If he couldn’t leave the house, he would have his cats. 

Laguna and Raine had talked about it at length, but at the end of it, they saw no harm in it. Squall needed to have something he wanted, and they hadn’t exactly been successful in the toys department. He was such a strangely mature child. 

He felt like he had to be. The world was watching, and while he didn’t care about the world, he did care about his parents and sister. No one liked a brat. 

Tabby rolled around until she was pressed against his chest and he didn’t have to stretch to pet her. A lot of late mornings were spent like this. No one really noticed. With his family at work and school and the staff treating him like he was the prized art work, no one much noticed. On his mother's days off they would go for walks outside or she could coax him into playing cards or drawing. The day felt less suffocating next to someone that cared about him outside of his ‘good omen’ status. 

“Want to explore?” he asked off hand, getting a noncommittal purr in response. 

Squall got up, rubbing chubby hands across his face before climbing out of the bed far too big for him. He left his books behind and the tabby followed him as he slipped from his bed room. More often than not, no one minded when he wandered around. Him showing interest in anything was cause for relief. 

He went first to the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the bowl that always sat on the table to munch on while he roamed the house. He started out in the sunroom which was one of his favorite places in the house. He ate his apple while the tabby pawed at a window to get to a bird on the other side. 

Watching that tended to be more entertaining than television to Squall. It was unpredictable and amusing. When he was finished he chucked the apple core outside for the birds and went to wash the stickiness off his hands. There were a few hours yet before the rest of his family got home for the day though it was Tuesday and his mother was usually home early those days. 

She did that for him, hating to leave him alone for long lengths of time even if there were always people in the house. 

He didn’t begrudge her working. There was no point into the house turning into everyone’s prison just because of him.

Squall hated that an article he wasn’t supposed to see put that notion into his head. Often Laguna tried to keep the media reports of Squall out of the house but it was impossible for Squall not to hear things. Being so advanced in his reading just added to the problem. 

One particular headline calling him a caged bird in a grand prison had never sat right with him. It was their fault he couldn’t leave. If they’d leave him alone he might have grown up normal. As normal as one could partnerless. 

He’s learned on the few occasions that he’d met Ellone’s friends that they thought he must be very sad to be so alone. He could definitely do without that. He was lonely, sure, but not despairingly so. 

“Let’s go see what the damage is this week.” Squall muttered, slipping through the house almost quietly before coming to his father’s office. Tabby followed him easily and jumped into the nice furniture, keeping her claws in to not leave any evidence of their presence behind. 

In the lower drawer of Laguna’s desk was Squall’s drawer. The one he wasn’t supposed to know about that was filled with articles and information on…. people like him. 

There was an older boy named Sephiroth--Squall had the hardest time sounding out his name--who was at least ten years older than Squall who had also been born alone. He seemed to have fallen off the grid at some point. People were still looking. 

There was another girl only two or three years older born alone that had run away. Squall understood it. Maybe they didn’t have parents like he did that could protect them from the people that would try to kidnap them. Hiding probably made sense. 

There were also dozens of names in another file Squall couldn’t decipher. 

Shiva. 

Ifrit. 

Leviathan. 

Siren. 

They didn’t mean anything to him. 

“There’s only two new ones this time.” Squall commented off hand, finding new envelopes to the stack. Tabby ‘meowed’ and jumped to sit on Laguna’s desk and watched patiently as Squall waded his way through all the big words. 

Many of his father's friends or colleagues thought four was the perfect age to play matchmaker. Evidently, Squall had gotten a number of proposals. The Heartilly’s, the Trepe’s. Too many seemed ready to sell their daughters of to Squall. Any jump on the betrothal market was fair game to them. 

Squall didn’t like the taste in his mouth at the thought. He didn’t have any friends so he didn’t know how he was supposed to feel about kids his own age but getting married to some girl just made his stomach hurt. It didn’t matter that all of this wouldn’t happen for years. He didn’t like it. 

Fortunately for him, Laguna didn’t like it either. Every offer was politely declined, sometimes multiple times. The Loire’s had made it quite clear that they would have nothing to do with Squall’s future happiness and that choice laid with him when he got older. 

Not for the first time he considered how very lucky he was, even if he was a bird trapped in a very nice prison.

“I don’t think i know these names.” Squall muttered, looking at the last two letters. He tried to commit them to memory but there were so many he was trying to keep track of now. 

People obviously didn’t know what a bad time it would actually be to be tied to a prodigy. 

“Maybe if i ask dad he’ll show me now.” Squall muttered. His birthday was soon, just a couple days away now. He’d almost forgotten about it which meant his parents were planning something. Probably something small or some kind of dinner but they’d tried to keep it a surprise. It wasn’t like he could actually do anything for his birthday. Nothing was enjoyable when you had to hide your face to keep from getting your picture taken.

“I’m bigger.” He muttered softly. Maybe Laguna would tell him what the list of names meant. He oofed when Tabby butted her head against his face from her perch. “Maybe if i ask.” He looked at her. It was faulty logic. His dad would ask how he knew about the list if he asked about it. Maybe it was better this way. If Laguna moved everything to his office at work, he’d never see them again. He didn’t like feeling out of the loop. 

“Let’s go.” Squall said, picking Tabby up off the desk and walking out of his father's office. No one noticed, he doubted there was anyone else in the house that would be brave enough to even go in his office while he wasn’t home. As things were, Squall was spoiled.

The two walked through the house and Squall wondered what it would be like if his sister could stay home with him all the time. Since Ellone was a few years older than him she’d already been attending school by the time he’d gotten old enough to be interesting. 

She had all kinds of friends and could go on play dates and such. It wasn’t fair. But she wasn’t the good omen either. So far, being the good omen hadn’t offered him much. 

Squall looked out the big windows as he passed them and saw a few people outside. Guards mostly but there was a gardener and some staff doing whatever they did on a daily basis. He’d tried to help the house keepers a bunch of times but they just kindly told him to go back to playing on his own. 

With a sigh he wandered all the way up to the attic. Get the rope to pull down the ladder the first time had taken most of the day but he tied it off now, low enough he could reach. If anyone noticed the clatter of the stairs falling, they didn’t say anything. 

Picking Tabby up again to balance her on his shoulder he climbed up into the attic where a bag of cat food sat and several stray cats lounged in the dusty attic sun. There was a hole from the garage and it led them all the way up here. Squall and found them weeks ago and hadn’t said a word. As far as he knew, no one knew he fed them up here. 

Well, okay, his mama probably knew but she hadn’t said anything or asked him to stop. She let him feed the cats outside, doing it up here didn’t seem to matter. 

“Hi everyone.” He greeted, spotting at least six cats right off. “I’ll bring water later.” he promised when he accidentally kicked and almost empty bowl. He spread the food out from the bag and all of them came running. At least three of them tried to rub against his legs but Tabby swiped at them, moody. 

“How is everyone?” He crouch on the dust covered floor and rubbed the heads of any cat that came to him, which was all of them at least once. These were his friends, yet he was still lonely. He wasn’t even sure if he liked the idea of being around people or in big crowds but he wanted that to be his choice. 

Sometimes, being the Loire child was hard. How could he be a nurse like his mama or a businessman like his dad if he couldn’t even go to school. He couldn’t even meet the kids his age that were trying to marry him. 

There was a brief moment where his face crumbled and he sucked back tears. He was so tired of being lonely. 

A gray kitten plopping itself down on his foot, distracting him for a time. He entertained himself by dragging his fingers through her fur. She was a little thing but weaned and ready to explore. 

“I don’t think this is a good place for you.” Squall muttered, picking her and resting her against his chest. “I don’t think you’re going to be a stray cat. Someone must want you.” 

There were days he could spend hours in the attic, today however he’d given himself a task. He made a noise and Tabby reappeared, jumping on his shoulder as he climbed down the ladder one handed. It was fortunate the kitten didn’t like to squirm. 

“Now let’s see…” Squall said slowly, glancing around. “Where do you belong…” 

He wasn’t exactly sure when it began, but he was protective of his cats. He didn’t like them being chased away but sometimes they just didn’t belong here. He might not have even realized he was doing it, but a number of kittens ended up rehomed. 

Tabby jumped down again to walk beside him as he sang quietly to himself. He didn’t know where the song came from but it often got stuck in his head. The words were gibberish too but he sang it the same way every time. It was like a lullaby from a long time ago and now all he had was the melody in his head. 

Squall went through the house a second time, taking the stairs carefully as he held the kitten close. He’d find someone, he always did. 

There were several women around and all of them offered him smiles and happy greetings and Squall couldn’t help but wonder what they really thought of him. They were house keepers but they’d been so heavily vetted to get this job because of him, he had to wonder if they thought it was worth it. He didn’t think it was. 

Stepping outside was a whole knew act of defiance. He could more or less do what he wanted inside and no one really paid him any mind. Outside however was a new game. Quiet alarms went off to the working bodyguards every time a door to the outside opened and it was their job to check and see what it was. 

When it was one of the house keepers, they nodded politely and checked to make sure nothing fishy was going on. When it was Squall, it was like it caused them all a mild panic. 

“Mr. Loire, can i help you with something?” One asked and Squall ignored him. Mr. Loire was his dad, not him. He just kept on walking out into the garden which he was allowed to be in. 

“Squall.” When the guard got too close, Tabby whipped around and hissed. That was a cat no one was going to mess with if they could help it. 

“I’m fine.” Squall said, walking still. He liked the fresh air and the smell of fresh cut grass and flowers. It was better when his mom was with him too but an impromptu walk had its perks even if he was trailed by three bodyguards. 

He knew they were there for his safety but it was annoying… 

“Hi Mr. Gardener.” Squall greeted, waving at the man who looked like he was finishing up for the day. Squall liked him. He created a whole topiary shaped like a cat for Squall when he found out he liked them. No one had asked him too and no one would complain when they saw the delight on Squall’s face. 

“Hello there, Squall.” he greeted, sighing at the guards. “Mind staying on the actual path unless there’s an emergency?” 

None of them moved and Squall turned with a scowl. “Get off the grass.” All three men moved back to the path, not willing to lose the easy gig of taking care of this kid. Squall sighed and turned back to the gardener. “All done today, Mr. Gardener?” 

He chuckled, Squall’s sass entertaining him at least. “Yeah, all done for today. A little early too. Got all of the hydrangea’s your mother wanted planted.” he gestured to the little shrubs. “What do you think?” 

“She’ll like those.” Squall said, not really knowing which flowers those were but his mother liked flowers so why not? 

He chuckled softly. “Yes, i think she will too.” he packed up his tools to return to the garden shed. 

“You’re leaving early?” Squall asked, voice laced with curiosity while rubbing the kittens head. 

“That’s right.” He mused. “It’s my daughters birthday. You have a birthday soon too, don’t you?” 

“Uh huh.” Squall smiled a little. “Do you have a present for her?” 

He gave Squall a fond look. “Not yet, but that’s part of why i’m leaving early. I’ll find something for her.” 

Squall hummed and nodded, stepping closer to hold the kitten up. “You should take her. I bet your daughter would like a kitten.”

The gardener looked downright surprised. “Oh Squall, i can’t take your kitten.” 

“She’s not mine. I just feed her. She doesn’t got a home.” He continued to hold her up to him. “You should take her. She’s supposed to go with you.” 

The gardener was baffled, staring down at the child that all the papers talked about. One of the promised few. 

“He does this often.” One of the body guards muttered. “Gives the cats away.” 

“Take her.” Squall repeated, smiling a little when the man did reach out to the the kitten who meowed quietly. 

“Well…” he struggled for words. “Thank you Squall.” 

“Thanks for taking her.” Squall said instead, bending over to pick up Tabby who practically growled at anyone too close. “Tell your daughter happy birthday for me.” He turned around and headed back inside. Maybe it was better to be lonely than stalked with good intentions. He really hated being followed around. 

The door was held open for him as he disappeared back into the halls of his house. He really should check the time now. Maybe his mom would be home soon. 

~

Two days later Squall had been woken up by his sister laughing and shaking him. 

“Happy birthday, Squall!”

Ellone climbed onto his bed beside him and laughed when he tried to pretend he was still asleep but his small smile gave him away. It was a school day, but she got to stay home to spend the whole day with her brother. 

They treated the day like a holiday, not because Squall was the chosen child, but because they couldn’t leave to celebrate it other ways. His sister laid beside him, singing happy birthday over and over and silly voices until Squall started laughing. 

“Well it sounds like you two are ready for a very birthday breakfast.” Raine came in, hands on her hips as she smiled at the pair. 

“We are!” Ellone agreed. 

Squall offered his mom a smile and he nodded. There was something excited about everyone being home on a weekday. 

“Morning mom.” 

Raine came in and dropped a kiss on the top of his head. “Happy birthday baby boy. I can't believe you're five!” She ruffled his hair. “Are you ready to eat?” 

“Yeah.” 

“C’mon then, both of you.” Raine smiled at her kids who climbed out of bed with soft laughter. They had a big day planned. 

The breakfast was a feast of his favorites and Squall had both parents and his sister to spend the entire day with. His sister coaxed him to play games and his father brought him new movies and music. It was a day to spoil Squall and they did their best to engage him and make it the kind of day he would always remember. 

None of them liked leaving him on his own so often and Laguna had even been considering taking Squall to work with him some days. 

By lunch he was ready for a nap but kept playing with his sister anyway. They were looking forward to that evening when they would go outside and play in the dark with the sparklers that Laguna brought them. That would likely be after dinner where there would be cake and Squall finally got his presents. 

He didn’t actually need presents, not after getting to spend an odd day with his whole family, but it was his birthday. 

Squall excused himself before dinner, wanting to lay on his bed and have a couple minutes to himself before dinner. He really, really missed his nap. No one seemed to mind. 

He wasn't even mad about not being followed and having a little time to himself. His mom always said quiet time was a good way to settle the mind. He'd spent the day almost over stimulated.

A yawn was already escaping him as he walked into his room. Laying in bed was too temping and he was half sure he’d be there until someone came to get him for dinner. 

“C’mon Tabby.” he muttered, seeing his stray sitting in the middle of the room. Tabby just stared past him, almost unmoving. 

“What’s the matter, kitty?” Squall asked, fairly curious. It wasn’t the usual behavior for her.

“Happy birthday, Squall.” The deep voice had Squall making an ‘eep’ noise, spinning around quickly to find a man sitting on his dresser in a relaxed position. Everything in Squall that told him to scream for help was oddly silenced. 

He stood glued to one spot, afraid this was one more kidnapping attempt but something just didn’t sit right with him. 

Squall stared, his pulse beating quickly against his throat. The man was big. The tall and broad kind of big. His dark hair alone was wild and floaty...there were weird puff like cloud’s that hovered around his hair. Only magic could do things like that. His clothes were strange, expensive and... strange. They seemed more like something he’d see on tv rather than something he’d see someone wearing out on the street. 

He wore a silver necklace, silver rings and many, many sashes. On his hip was a sword that was shaped all wrong. At least it looked all wrong to Squall. The hilt looked more like the butt of a gun than a sword. 

Behind him were more of those misty puffs of clouds, these spread out against his bedroom wall in the shapes of wings. Squall couldn’t look away, his eyes huge. He didn’t question how the man knew it was his birthday. He was the ‘sign of change’, everyone seemed to know about him. 

“How did you get in here?” He asked instead, trembling only a little. 

The man bowed his head just a little. “I didn’t mean to frighten you.” 

Squall wanted to snap at him that he wasn’t scared but that was stupid when he was the one shaking. “Are you here to kidnap me like the others?” 

The man grinned, his teeth more like sharp canines. “No need. I already have you. You were born mine, little one.” 

Squall bristled. “It… It didn’t end well for the last guys that tried.” 

His amusement slipped. “No, thankfully it did not.” He stretched out and slid from the dresser. Instead of approaching Squall he sat down, his legs folded beneath him. “I am sorry i could not be here sooner to prevent that mess.” 

That didn’t make...sense. “Prevent it? Who are you?” 

“My name is Griever, little one. I’m pleased to finally meet you.” He said, and bowed his head again, his hair practically flared out around him like a mane. The wispy things didn’t help the image. 

“Griever…” Squall stepped back and bent to pick up Tabby. She was known for attacking strangers. “What do you want? You shouldn’t be in here.” 

Griever chuckled. “You can’t keep us apart now, Squall. Not now that we’ve finally reunited.”

Squall frowned. “Reun….What does that mean? We’ve never met.”

The man just looked amused. “We are two pieces of the same coin, you and i. I’ve waited a long time for you to be born. Finally our souls are whole.” 

Squall grasped the implication quickly. A _partner_. “You’re for me? But… But that doesn’t make sense. Partners are supposed to be born with you and grow up with you.” Griever didn’t look old but he sure as hell wasn’t five. 

“No.” Griever laughed. “I am not your average partner. I’ve been alive for some time, waiting on you.” 

“You…” Squall shifted awkwardly, hugging the cat to his chest who curled up around him to be his security blanket. “You’re the reason they call me a good omen…” 

Griever nodded once. “It’s not particularly good, nor is it bad. We just are. We are change and we are strength. That frightens some and empowers others” 

“It’s why i’m kept in a cage.” Squall mumbled, deflating a little. He could finally have answers. He was startled when Griever was up and moving again, coming towards him on all fours that looked strangely comfortable for such an awkward movement. He circled Squall before sitting beside him. 

“You need not be caged anymore. Not while i’m here. You’ve finally grown old enough you can see me. You can start learning your magic now.” 

Squall’s eyes widened a fraction. “I can?” He’d gotten used to the notion that he wouldn’t even be able to do the littlest things other’s could do with their partners. 

“Oh yes.” Griever promised, his deep voice lulling. “You will be one of the strongest magic users in the world when you're bigger. I promise.” 

“I’ll have magic…” he mumbled. He’d be able to go out on his own. Maybe school some day. Maybe he could see past his yard. 

Tabby jumped from his arms and Squall felt her loss almost instantly. Griever was right there looking down at him and it had Squall feeling very small. Squall just looked up at him, momentarily mesmerized but the cloud floaties around his hair. 

“I have something for you.” Griever said, there was almost a soft purr to his voice. He moved to pull the silver necklace from around his neck and clasped it around Squall’s instead. 

Still feeling fidgety; the boy looked down at it, a lion and a cross. Something about it was pretty and familiar but it just wouldn’t put his finger on it. “It’s for me?” 

“It’s your birthday isn’t it?” 

“Yeah…” 

Griever ruffled his hair fondly. “Then yes, it’s yours.”

Squall shifted, not truly used to being around people willing to talk to him. “Thank you.” 

“You are very welcome.” Griever said, looking amused. “I’ll be here now. You won’t be so lonely anymore.” 

That definitely caused a little burning in Squall’s throat. Not being lonely was almost a taboo wish. A partner of his own was almost too much to hope for. 

“Will i disappear?” He asked, looking at the man shyly when Griever made an inquisitive noise. “I saw papers people wrote. Other kids like me born alone. They disappeared at some point. Was that when they met their partner?” 

Griever grunted. “Hard to say. Possibly. They might have just been looking for a little peace and quiet. I don’t think it will be necessary with you and i. You’ve a might pretty cage to roam until we are ready to stretch our legs.” 

That was a relief. He didn’t want to leave his parents and sisters. Maybe he’d change his mind when he was bigger but right now that kind of change just made his tummy hurt. 

He thought that would answer so many of his questions but instead more just appeared. “Did my dad know i was gonna have a partner? Did everyone know? No one told me. I was just the good luck kid.” 

Griever stroked his hair again, “Most likely have no idea. They may only care about their own part of the story. If it doesn’t concern them, many may not care at all. As for your father, i imagine he suspects heavily. If research is being done on the matter, he likely wanted to be prepared for whatever path life had in store for you.” 

Squall decided quickly that he liked it when someone answered his questions. “Do you think he’ll be mad?” 

“No, little one. I think he loves you and just wants to help you the only way he knows how.” 

Squall smiled a little. He’d always known that. Laguna had always been on his side. Right down to calling the marriage proposals for children silly. 

It did however trigger another thought for the little boy. “Your name wasn’t on the list.” 

“List?” 

“Uh huh.” Squall looked up again and only then did he realize he was leaning into Griever’s touch. “I found it. A list of names and i didn’t know what it meant. Shiva. Um, Siren.” 

Griever’s lips curved into another one of those smiles. He looked like a predator and even his misty wings moved to curl around Squall in a protective, maybe possessive manner. “Your father was in fact on to something, but i am far better than any of them.” 

“Really? Why?” 

He looked terribly amused. “A wolf once told me so.” 

“A wolf did? Like a real wolf?” Squall looked up suddenly when his bedroom door opened and Laguna came in with a smile. 

“Ready for dinner, Squall?”

He nodded, still feeling a little jittery but it was getting better now that he knew Griever wasn’t a kidnapper. “Yeah. Am i big enough to go more places now that i have a partner too?” 

Laguna froze. “What?” 

Squall reached out timidly to hold onto Griever’s sleeve. “He said he’ll keep me safe.” He didn’t know how else to explain it, but Laguna just stared hard into the room, trying to find his words which was an anomaly for him. 

“Who is it? Who’s your partner?” 

“He’s right here.” Squall said, tugging on his sleeve a little harder. 

Griever chuckled. “He can’t see me, little one. Not yet. Your magic isn’t strong enough for that yet.” 

“Oh.” 

Laguna came into the room and crouched next to his son. “Are you alright?” 

“Yeah. I’m okay.” Squall nodded, tugging on Griever again. “He says his name is Griever.” 

“Ah.” Laguna’s smile was soft. That seemed to mean something to him. “Explains the cats.” 

“Huh?” 

Griever could hardly help smiling down at the child. He still had quite a bit to piece together.

“We’ll talk about going out more later, i promise.” Laguna said. “Right now it’s time for your birthday dinner and we can tell mama your exciting news.” 

Squall smiled, a rare big smile. “Yeah. I have a partner too.”


	3. Chapter 3

Squall decided quickly that he liked trains. He’d never had too much reason to think about them before. He’d seen them on TV and movies and was sure he had toy trains somewhere in his room but it was very different from sitting inside of one himself. 

Of course, it might have been the fact that at twelve years old, he’d never gotten to do anything like this before. He’d taken car rides but that was about it in terms of travel. The optimistic side of him hoped the paparazzi would give up on him but he was still stuck at home. Tutors helped him take care of his school work and everyone had noticed him becoming more withdrawn as he got older. 

His only constant companions were his tabby cat, who was much older than the usual cat should be and Griever. Griever was a powerhouse of knowledge and entertainment though. Not to mention lessons that others couldn’t see, but noticed. 

Squall’s aptitude for magic was great, and the month he’d spent gliding around his house proved that. He was still too little for his wings but he could use flight magic all the same. 

Griever taught him all kinds of spells and more recently had introduced him to swordsmanship. Squall didn’t know what he’d be fighting but it was fun to learn anyway. His days were filled with more than reading chapter books and feeding his cats, but it could still be lonely. 

Griever told him stories and really wasn’t so different from everyone else with a partner. He stayed close and protected Squall when necessary. Of course being a constant companion meant some of his mannerisms rubbed off. 

He growled and grumbled, growing into baby canines that were shaping into points as he got older. While at home, he didn’t mind talking to Griever even if no one else could see the god, but it was different around strangers. 

He remembered the day the doorbell rang and Griever held him close. Laguna answered the door to a man who had somehow bypassed all of the security measures around the house. He’d introduced himself as Reeve Tuesti and his partner as Nanaki. 

Squall had peered around the corner, making eye contact with the lion-wolf almost instantly. Nanaki wasn’t a god like Griever was, but was not a normal partner either. He was almost something else altogether. 

Laguna hadn’t looked surprised, but he hadn’t looked thrilled either. 

“I’m delighted to meet you, Mr. Loire. I come on behalf of Yen Sid, to invite your son, Squall Loire to attend the institution of the gods in Radiant Garden.” 

Squall had just glanced up at Griever. “What’s that?” 

“An annoying turn of events but it may suit us.” Griever mused, eyeing the man carefully and keeping a hand on Squall's shoulder. “It is where the children you’ve read about disappear to. It’s meant to keep them safe while young and vulnerable.” 

“I’m fine here.” Squall scowled a little. 

“It’s not a prison.” Griever soothed away his anxiety and pet his hair. “You may return home often and your family can come see you too.” 

Squall just grunted, not over appeased. 

Nanaki had slipped into the house, his tail aflame as he approached Squall. “Hello, young godling.” 

Squall’s eyes widened. “You talk.” That had just settled his earlier feelings. Common animal partners didn't talk and not every mythical partner did either. Some did but not all. Ellone's baku didn't speak. 

“I do.” Nanaki looked amused before doing what no one else ever had. He tipped his head back and greeted Griever. “Hello, Griever. You’ve kept yourself well out of the way, haven’t you?” 

Griever smirked. “I’m good at it.” 

Squall reached up to hold into Griever’s sleeve. “You can see him?” 

Nanaki looked all the more amused. “I can.” 

“I thought we’d have seen you long before now.” Griever commented, not at all bothered but this sudden intrusion. He'd evidently known it was coming regardless.

“Your godling was safe in his fortress.” Nanaki said, glancing back as Reeve and Laguna spoke quietly. 

“Hm.” Griever grunted. “The wolf already in-route?” 

Nanaki’s attention returned to him with an odd frown. Squall couldn't help but find it odd that he could tell the lion-wolf was frowning. “No. As far as we know, a second godling was not born. There have been no sightings of your wolf.” 

Griever's chilly look turned into a glare and Squall had never seen him so visible upset. “That is not right. Look again. His godling should have been born precisely twelve days before Squall.”

Nanaki shook his head. “Then he hides well. We have seen and heard no traces of him.” He continued before Griever could snarl. “If you are sure, we will look again.” 

“See to it that you do.” 

Squall took his hand. “What’s...wrong?” 

“They’ve made a mistake, obviously.” Griever said, holding Squall against his side as if he’d disappear. It was a nervous gesture that Squall wasn't familiar with. Griever would hold him when he was scared or upset but he'd never held Squall when _he_ was the one that needed comfort. 

“One that will be corrected.” Nanaki promised. 

“Squall.” Laguna called, gesturing for Squall to come closer. “C’mon son. We have some things to talk about.” 

It was how he ended up on a train a week later with his parents, sister, and Mr. Tuesti headed for Radiant Garden.

It was evidently a place where the kids like him, born alone, went to live. The city itself was magically charged which added extra protection for people like him. He would be able to wander around freely with his partner and not have to worry about cameras or kidnapping attempts. 

Only a few like him were born a decade but they all seemed to call that place home. 

He didn’t know yet how he felt about being away from his parents and sister so much but at least he’d have Griever and Tabby who was in a cat carrier on the train too. Griever promised him it would be alright. He’d learn more magic as he got bigger and that included alternative ways to travel. Then he’d be able to go home whenever he wanted. 

It was...enticing, and who was he to deny the train ride. They’d be on the train for five days and Squall spent most of it glued to the window. He’d seen more of the world in the last several hours than he had the last several years. 

Balamb garden was all flower meadows and fields. There were cute little towns that surrounded the bigger city and all of it on the cusps of the ocean. The train stretched on for ages alongside little rivers and it seemed like every time he glanced out the window, everything was completely different. 

“Look at the woods, Squall.” Ellone beamed. “Soo many trees.” 

Squall smiled a little. This trip was a treat for her too. “Yeah.” He’d never seen woods up close before. They looked pretty from the outside but he knew from movies they could be scary on the inside. 

“Hey, hey, Squall.” Ellone was smiling still. “We’ll see snow soon. We’ve never seen now. I wonder if the train will stop long enough for us to go grab some.” 

Squall's smiled grew. “Maybe i can get some on the train either way.” 

She tipped her head back and laughed. At seventeen she was eye catching and he was pretty sure his father was keeping just as much an eye on her as he was on him. Still, with her baku beside her, Ellone wasn’t easily approachable. 

“That would be hilarious. Dunno how everyone else would like it though.” She mused. 

She could have stayed behind, it wasn’t like she was a child anymore, but she wanted to see where her little brother would be living too. That, and have a proper goodbye for when he’d be staying. 

“I’m not worried about everyone else.” Squall commented, hearing Griever chuckle. Maybe he was picking up too many bad habits. 

Three days into the train ride they were approaching Mt. Nibel. It was covered in thick forests and snow had apparently fallen the day before leaving the foot of the mountain blanketed just as deep as the top. 

Griever slid the window open, wind fluttering inside their currently empty cabin. He inhaled deeply, an easy smile on his face. 

“What are you doing?” Squall put on his jacket even inside the warm train. If Griever was going to have the window open he was going to get cold fast. "You're letting the heat out."

“Mountain air is good for you.” 

Squall snorted. “That a fact?” 

“This one, yes.” Griever chuckled, watching as the train approached the mountain. The closer the got, the more pleased he seemed to be. Squall generally thought that look meant trouble for someone. “What would you say to a little field trip?” 

“Isn’t that what we’re doing?” 

Griever hummed, wispy wings fluttering. “No, we are currently going from point A to point B. A field trip is going someplace new, for fun.” 

Squall couldn’t help his smile. “You’ve never wanted to go on a field trip before.” 

“True. That is because you are very young and leaving your home was not safe. You’re a little older now.” 

“So what? You wanna jump off the train?” 

Griever smirk grew. “Sounds like a plan.” 

“Wait, what?” 

“Double up your socks and put your shoes on. Bring your gloves. Leave Tabby here, she’ll be fine. Bring your backpack, leave everything else.” Griever said, shooing him to get ready.

“Really?” 

“Yes, quickly before your parents come back.” 

Squall looked uneasy. “Can i leave mom a note?” It seemed like a bad idea to leave them wondering.

Griever huffed, giving him a fond look. “Sure.” 

For so long Squall had done whatever Griever wanted. Now he was getting to the age where he was questioning things. It was good and what Griever wanted. He wanted Squall to make his own decisions and draw his own conclusions. He just happened to be very persuasive and the child hadn't figured out how to go toe to toe with him yet.

He was only twelve, but he was growing. Bundled up, with his backpack over his shoulder, he followed Griever to a compartment door. It shouldn’t have opened so easily, but Griever wasn’t going to be stopped by a door. 

Holding his partner's hand Squall jumped, using his favorite flight spell to hold him in the air and lower them to the ground as the train continued to zoom away. 

“Well done.” Griever commented, proud of the cub. He had that trick down to a science. 

The snow nearly reached Squalls knees and it took only seconds for the warmth of the train to seep away. With an unimpressed glower, Squall slowly glanced up at the god. “Wet. Cold.” 

“Snow.” Griever supplied, weaving a little magic around the child. It would keep him warm and it also helped him walk on top of the snow instead of sinking down into it. 

“This...better be good.” 

Griever smirked, taking Squall’s hand and starting the hike up the mountain. For all it was a miserable hike it was still a new experience. Squall grumbled the whole way but he was seeing rocks, animals, and new trees up close and personal for the first time. It made for a pretty sight. Having been so secluded for so long, the most exercise he got came from his sword lessons. Most outside world knowledge came from TV. Sometimes seeing a bolder up close was just exciting, even if hiking up the incline of the mountain was not his idea of a good time. 

“I don’t want to go to the top of a stupid mountain.” Squall complained, huddled close to Griever. Even with the magic keeping him warm, he was cold… 

“We aren’t going to the top.” 

“Then where are we going?” 

“On an adventure.” 

Squall growled. “You are not cute.” 

Griever barked out a laugh. “You really know how to make an insult sting. Where is your sense of wanderlust.” 

“On the warm train.” 

“Fair enough.” Griever said with only half an idea where they were going himself. He was following a smell and traces of magic. Admittedly, he probably hadn’t thought this through, but it was far from the worst thing that could have happened. 

Squall was all curled up in his clothes and was losing steam with this adventure with every step. After over an hour of walking the train was long gone and they were wandering around the woods in freezing temperatures. 

“Where are we gonna sleep tonight? We’ll freeze.” Squall muttered, tone slightly accusing. 

“We will not freeze. I’m sure there’s a town somewhere up here and in a worst case scenario, i will shift forms and you can burrow into my fur. You’ll be warm, i promise.” 

“And hungry.” 

“You do complain a lot, don’t you?” 

“This was your idea.” Squall shrugged. “Suffer the complaints.” 

Griever hummed and cast enough warming spell around the child. “That certainly reminds me of someone.” 

“Fancy that.” 

“Don’t make me bury you in the snow.” 

Squall cracked a smile there, but he was still shivering. Despite the whining, there was still a sense of exhilaration. He’d never run away before. Granted, it was temporary but it was still fun. At least it would be more fun once they found someplace warm. 

They pressed on, Griever casting spells to take care of any problems Squall might have had with the altitude. It wasn’t awful, but it was certainly greater than he was used to. It was getting windy, and more snow threatened. It also gave Squall an opportunity to practice doing the spells himself. When he was tired of waiting for Griever to redo the warming spell, he could just do it himself. 

It was probably what Griever wanted all the first place. 

“Wow, you’re really dumb.” 

Squall glanced up, seeing a kid sitting on a tree branch. He wasn’t fancy looking, but Squall was suddenly very jealous of how warm he looked. He wasn't shivering at all and who just hung out in a tree?

“Excuse me?” Squall frowned. 

“Nah. You come up here in a coat like that? You’re just asking to die up here.” 

Squall scowled but couldn’t exactly argue it. “And?” 

“And that’s dumb.” he said simply, scaling down the tree with a remarkable ease. “Walking on the snow is a neat trick though. Trade you.” 

Squall looked at the kid uneasily. They must have been about the same age but all he could really see were the boys bright blue eyes. “Trade what?” 

“I’ll teach you a better warming spell for the walking on snow spell.” He said, glancing up at Griever. “You got floaty wings. Cool.” 

Griever smirked down at him and Squall couldn’t help his surprise. “You can see him?” 

“Well sure, he’s right there.” The kid said, thrusting a hand out and warmth seeped into Squall’s bones.

“Oh blessed heat…”

The kid laughed and pulled off his coat and hood. “Here. Put this on, dummy.” 

Squall reached for it, hesitating a little. The boy was blond and...strikingly pretty. “Don’t you need it?” 

“Nah.” He said, pulling up the furs he had around his waist to warp around his shoulders. It still hung around most of him. “I’m never cold.” 

“Clever little thing…” Griever commented as Squall put on the thicker coat over his own. It was so toasty. 

“Yeah, i’m a treat.” the kid said. “What are you doing up here?” 

“Cloud, don’t be rude.”

“What? It was just a question.” The kid, Cloud said, crossing his arms as the man appeared. Squall couldn’t help but stare. He was all powerful magic and grace, just like Griever. He had the same wispy appendages, only his was a long tail. 

“You have one too.” Squall mumbled. 

Cloud blinked, looking from Squall to his partner and realizing he could see him. “Oh?” 

Griever growled once, the other god reciprocating. “Fenrir.” 

“Griever.” 

Both moved closer to each other circling the other a few times. 

“Could you have hidden yourself any harder?” Griever asked, only a touch annoyed. 

“Possibly. You know i like my privacy. I figured you would come eventually.” 

“Lazy.” Griever accused. 

Fenrir smirked. “Practical.” 

Griever reached out, grabbing Fenrir by his own fur pelt and dragging him closer. They kissed, and after being apart for over a decade, it was a hell of a hello. Fenrir pressed closer, savoring the moment and growling out his own approval much to the horror of both twelve year olds. 

“Anyway.” Cloud said, grossed out. He turned to Squall. “I’m Cloud. My partner's name is Fenrir.” 

“I'm Squall, and he's Griever.” 

Cloud blinked. “Huh… Our names match.” 

“I guess they do.” 

They stared at each other for a moment and shrugged. 

“Why are you up here?” 

“Griever wanted to come. I guess he knew your partner was up here or something.” He chanced a glance, but.. Nope. Still kissing. 

“That was dumb too. If anyone from town saw you they’d probably just chase you out. They don’t like bad omens here.” 

Squall blinked completely dumbfounded. He’d been a good omen his entire life. “What? I’m not… I’m not a bad omen…” 

Cloud shrugged again, maybe a little put out. “Well, i am.” He made a face at his partner. “Gross. C’mon, you can come warm up at my house. Fen. Fen! Stop. It’s gonna be dark soon.” 

Fenrir just waved them on. “Go on home, pup. We’ll… be along shortly.” 

“Gross.” Cloud repeated, taking Squall’s hand to pull him along with him. Squall had wondered if there was a path here when it wasn't covered in snow. “Teach me the walking on snow trick.” 

“Oh, sure. Um.” Squall said, mimicking what Griever had done earlier much to Cloud’s delight. He smiled wide and Squall...liked his smile. He’d never really gotten to be around a kid his own age before. 

“Cool.” Cloud said. “It’s like an ice skating spell, never used it like this.” 

“I’ve never been ice skating.” Squall commented. 

“It’s fine. You don’t look like you like the cold though.” 

Squall turned his head away to sneeze. “I really don’t.”

Cloud just laughed softly. “That’s okay. So you were born alone too?” 

“Uh huh. Griever came when i was five.” 

“I was five when Fenrir came too. I wonder if that’s how it works. I’ve never met anyone like me before, and Fen isn't very chatty about the process.” 

Squall was hit with this strong sense of understanding. “I haven't either. It’s..hard sometimes.” 

“Yeah. Not as hard as other things though.” Cloud heaved a sigh. “Being the bad omen got way easier after Fen came though.” 

They walked through the trees and maybe it was the coat and the heat spell but Squall wasn’t as uncomfortable as before. 

“I don’t get it. What makes you a bad omen?” 

Cloud shrugged. “Being born alone. Everyone says it’s a bad omen because i had a sad start to life. I’m the signal something bad is coming or something.” 

“But…” Squall frowned. “I was born alone and everyone says it’s a sign of good change. They think i’m a good omen.” 

Cloud cocked his head to the side in a puppy like gesture, thinking that over before humming. “I guess most people just don’t know anything so make stuff up to suit them.” 

Squall cracked a smile. “That, i believe.” 

Up ahead, white snow turned to lush green and Squall’s jaw parted in awe. “A garden? There's no snow here?” 

“Yeah.” Cloud said, wiggling like he was the one proud. “My mama’s got a fairy partner and the garden grows stuff year round. Snow doesn’t touch the house really.”

“Cool.” Squall breathed, wanting to share too. “Um, my mom has a wind element.” 

Beyond the huge garden was a little cottage, a tiny… little house. He was pretty sure their garden shed was bigger than this house but it was nice looking all the same and if it was warm inside, nothing else mattered.

“Yeah? That’s cool.” Cloud said, pulling Squall right through the front door with him. “Mama, i’m back. Fen’s doing questionable things and i found a boy like me.” 

“Like you?” Claudia asked, ignoring the comment about Fenrir and rounding the corner. “Oh! Honey just look at you. You look half froze to death. Both of you come take off any wet clothes and sit by the fire.” 

“Yes mama.” Cloud said. 

“Um…” Squall was trying to cling to his manners. “Um, thank you for inviting me in ma’am. I’m Squall.” 

She smiled at him and had those same kind, blue eyes that Cloud had. “And i’m Claudia, sweetie. It’s nice to meet you too.” She ushered them closer to the fire and Cloud started by taking off his boots and socks. Squall did the same. 

Cloud was very careful with his pelt, there was a stand nearby he draped the fur over so it could dry out properly. Squall took off Cloud’s coat and then his own and Claudia was mildly horrified he was so under dressed for the weather. 

“What did you mean, Cloud? That you’re alike?” Claudia asked. 

“He’d got a god partner too. They’re outside kissing, mama. It’s gross.” 

Squall nodded his agreement. “His name is Griever, Miss Claudia. I think he’s been looking for Fen for a while.” He paused and looked at Cloud. “Wolf… He’s a wolf.” 

“Yeah?” Cloud said slowly. 

“Ah.” Squall nodded. “Griever talks about a wolf all the time. I bet that’s Fen.” 

Cloud tilted his head to the side again, a thinking gesture. “Fen talks about his soul mate sometimes. If they're kissing i guess that must be Griever. I can’t imagine he’d kiss someone that wasn’t his soul mate.”

Claudia hummed, probably sensing fair more then the boys did and it was confirmed when Eos giggled. 

“The lion and the wolf are rarely seen without the other.” The fairy fluttered around the room, wings beating like a humming bird. 

“I’ve never heard that.” Squall commented, moving to sit next to the fire and sighing happily at the heat. “I’ve never heard Fenrir’s name before either. It was never on any of the lists.” 

Cloud looked confused. “What lists?” 

Squall struggled to think of how to explain. “I found a list of god names once and i tried to find more since then. That’s where i was going when i passed the mountain. The place where all the kids with gods get taken too.” 

“The what now?” Claudia’s brows rose.

“It’s called Radiant Garden. They invited me to live there because i have Griever and i can’t really leave my house because of it. People are always trying to see me. Take my picture and… well it’s been a long time since someone tried to kidnap me.” 

Cloud’s didn’t seem to understand at all. “Why would someone kidnap you?” 

“Because i was born alone?” Squall offered. “People don’t try to take your picture?” 

Cloud snorted. “No, but it’s been a fair number of years since one of the townspeople tried to kill me. Bad omen, remember?” 

Squalls eyes widened a fraction and it finally struck him, just how differently they’d grown up. “You...You’re not a bad omen.You’re like me. You can’t be.” For a split second he watched Cloud’s bottom lip tremble and he did not like that look at all. “We’re the same…” 

“Not here, we’re not.” Cloud said, sitting beside him to look into the fire. 

Claudia hummed and interrupted. “What did you mean by passing by, sweetie? Were you traveling alone?” 

“No.” He shook his head, starting to feel guilty. “I was with my parents and my sister on the train when Griever said we had to get off and come up here.”

“By...yourself.” She stared.

“Well with Griever.” Squall said. “I left my mom a note.” 

She reached up to rub her eyes and nodded. “So your parents are just on a train with only half an idea where you are?” 

He looked back at her and nodded slowly. When she said it, it sounded bad. 

“Well, i’ll guess we’ll be on the lookout for when the search parties start.” She said. “Until then, you stay here where it’s nice and warm. Both of you can sit there until you’re dry and i’ll bring you dinner.” 

“Thank you, ma’am.” Squall said softly, wondering if he was in trouble. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes while Claudia went to the kitchen. The fire crackling was nice. They had a fireplace at home but he didn’t think they’d ever lit a fire in it. 

“That’s kinda cool.” Cloud muttered after a while. “That you and Griever just took off like that.” 

“I didn’t exactly mean to. Feel bad now.” Squall mumbled. “But Griever kinda takes care of me so i didn’t think it would be all that bad.” 

“Next time, wear a better coat.” Cloud suggested. “I have another you can wear while you’re here. I mean, I guess you’ll be staying at least a couple days.” 

Squall didn’t want to think too much of it, but Cloud looked hopeful. 

“Probably. Lot’s of places to look.” Squall muttered. “You’re home is nice.” 

“Yeah? Thanks. What’s your home like?” Cloud asked, turning to face him. He was, maybe the teeniest bit smaller than Squall was. 

“Big. Real big. My dad got a place where i’d be safe from people trying to take me again. There are always bodyguards and stuff around. It’s nice but...kinda empty.” 

“That’s so crazy to think about. No one here thinks i’m worth anything. Even if they did, i know these woods better than anyone. They’d never find me.” 

“That’s lucky then.” He was envious of that partial freedom. He couldn’t even walk around the garden without shadows. Still, there was a definite tingle to the back of his throat, a growl at Cloud thinking himself worthless. 

“Guess it might be.” Cloud agreed, glancing up when Fenrir and Griever returned, looking a little more disheveled than before. He might have only been twelve but he wasn’t stupid. “Really?” 

Fenrir smirked. “You’ll understand when you’re older.” 

Squall frowned at Griever. “You liar. You said we were going on an adventure. You did not say we were going to go find your kissing friend.” 

Griever shrugged and sat on the rug behind him. “Then it was more an adventure for me and less for you.” 

“Obviously.” Squall deadpanned, only… he glanced towards Cloud. He wasn’t so sure anymore. This was the most fun he’d ever had. 

“You two are too little to be concerned with that.” Fenrir said, though he looked amused as he sat down behind Cloud. However unpractical it looked, the wispiness of Griever’s closer wing mixed with Fenrir’s tail, the two of them holding onto each other without physical contact. 

Cloud just made a face. “Really? Stop.” 

Griever didn’t bother hiding his smirk. “You are a tiny, fierce Fenrir and it is adorable.” 

“We can’t all be giants.” Cloud said without hesitation, making both Squall and Fenrir laugh at his audacity. 

“Careful Griever.” Fenrir taunted. “He bites.” 

“So do you.” 

Squall couldn’t ever remember seeing Greiver so happy and the look on Cloud’s face as he looked at Fenrir told him he was thinking the same thing. 

Claudia came back in with a tray balanced in her arms. “Stews done.” She announced. “And i see no reason why you two shouldn’t eat right in front of the fire where it’s warmest.” She had fresh socks for both of them too. “No running around barefoot either. It’s too cold for that.” 

“Thank you, Miss Claudia.” Squall said, honestly grateful for another layer of warmth. 

“You are very welcome.” 

“Fen’s back inside, mama.” Cloud said. “He brought Griever. He’s Squall’s partner.” 

“Mhmm.” Claudia smiled. “Well they're welcome to stew too.” 

“Excellent.” Fenrir muttered, getting up much to Squall and Griever’s surprise. 

“He eats?” Squall looked confused, sliding the socks on before turning to Griever. “You don’t really eat.” 

Griever shrugged. “I don’t really have to. You do for me.” It was one more layer to their bond. 

“Whatever, it’s good.” Fenrir said, smacking Griever in the face with his tail as he moved passed him. 

“I want a tail…” Cloud sighed softly, envious of the action. 

“Someday, pup.” Fenrir said, heading into the kitchen and laughing when a growling lion came after him. 

“They’re gonna go eat, mama.” Cloud told his mother and the woman seemed so used to having a god in her house that she really didn’t seem to care. 

“Good. I hope they enjoy it.” Claudia said.

Cloud and Squall faced each other with the tray in between them like a little table, each sliding an enormous mug of stew towards them. 

“Griever really doesn't eat?” Cloud asked, finding it odd.

“I mean, he does sometimes.” Squall said, stirring the soup and enjoyed the heat it gave off. It smelled good. “And i’m sure he does more than i’ve realized. I’ve just never really seen him go into the kitchen and help himself.” It must have been weird for Cloud’s mother to just find food missing since she couldn’t see the god. 

Cloud shrugged. “Fenrir hunts sometimes and brings mama back meat so it seemed nice to share with him.” 

“There’s always enough to share.” Claudia mused, watching the pair with an quiet fondness. “You two finish eating. Squall, i hope you don’t mind sharing Cloud’s room. It will be warmest if you two share. Well see if we hear anything about your parents tomorrow.” 

“Okay.” Squall said. “That sounds fine.” He met Cloud’s eye almost shyly. “You don’t mind sharing?” 

“Nope.” Cloud shrugged. “Never have before though. Might be interesting. We dunno how long before your parents come and you have to leave so may as well have fun before then.” 

Squall nodded slowly, feeling a swirling of guilt. Note or no note, his parents were probably so worried. He felt bad about that. Almost as bad as he did over the mere notion of leaving this mountain without Cloud. 

He couldn’t even say yet that he knew the other boy for hours but he must have hit best friend status already. He’d never had one before. Maybe it was because their partners were kissing friends, but he didn’t like the idea of leaving Cloud behind at all. 

Maybe he could forget Radiant Garden and stay on the quiet, cold mountain where the paparazzi never came and the kidnapping attempts didn’t exist. If it meant staying with someone just like him, he didn’t even mind the idea of being a bad omen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried sara_gi XD  
> Hope you enjoy it. Really didn't realize it had been so long since this one updated.

Cloud had never had a friend before. Sure, he had his mama and Eos but they didn’t exactly count. He had his wolves and Cloud loved them but it wasn’t the same either. These past several years he had Fenrir which had filled an ache in his heart but it wasn’t the same either. He craved a real friend and the closest he’d ever come was Tifa from the village being nicer to him then anyone else. 

He’d read all the books in his little house and he had a pretty good idea about what a decent friendship was supposed to be and already, Squall checked off all the boxes. He was fun and they could share spells. He didn’t mind Cloud’s little house and he didn’t seem to even believe Cloud was a bad omen. 

Squall _understood_. Having a god partner like Cloud did, he understood better than anyone else. Cloud had all kinds of feelings he couldn’t put into words and Squall _got it_. Even if he was a dummy who walked up a mountain in flimsy clothes. 

He’d half expected Squall to disappear in the middle of the night. Like he would have suddenly realized how close he was to the bad omen child of Nibelheim and bailed. The town wasn’t that far away but he could have made it if he tried. Instead, when Cloud woke up, Squall was still curled up beside him. Sharing warmth in the chilly room was a whole new experience and Cloud wouldn’t have traded it for anything. 

Squall was such a nice, naive boy. Cloud wanted to protect him from the terrible things the people in town would say if they found out there were _two_ of them now. Maybe Squall really was a good omen, but that wouldn’t matter here. 

He sat up slowly, peering around the room to find Fenrir and Griever curled up on the rug in their animal forms. The wolf and lion were huge and took up most of the space the room provided. They laid in a circle, each of them with their heads resting on the others back. Cloud didn’t have a word for that kind of closeness but he wanted it. 

“Mm, cold.” Squall mumbled, eyes cracking open. 

“Shh. Look.” Cloud whispered even as he covered Squall back up with his blankets. 

Squall looked up at Cloud blearily for a moment before rolling over and following his gaze. Being the only ones who could see their partners, the boys were just now realizing how hard that must have been on the gods too. 

“They look comfy.” Squall muttered. 

“Mhm.” Cloud agreed, glancing out the window to gauge the time. “Hungry?” 

Squall looked more tired than anything but nodded. He followed Cloud out of the room, looking grateful for his borrowed, warm clothes. 

They both stopped first to pee and Cloud wandered into the living room to stoke the fire and add more wood. Every little thing he did seemed to fascinate Squall on some level and not for the first time since they’d met, Cloud realized how differently they grew up. 

“You’ve never gotten to build a fire?” Cloud asked. 

“No.” Squall muttered, almost shy. 

Cloud shifted and shrugged. “I can show you how. We can make one outside.” 

“Really?” 

The way his eyes widened a little, quietly delighted… Cloud wanted to touch his face. He wanted to keep that look there. Squall must have been as lonely as he had been but to not even be able to go outside… 

Cloud would have gone nuts. 

“Sure.” Cloud said, wandering into the kitchen. He put the kettle on and pulled out a bunch of fruits that shouldn’t have been in the mountains at all but his mama’s garden was _magic_. 

Cloud couldn’t help but watch Squall out of the corner of his eyes. Everything seemed to enthrall the other boy. Just how sheltered was he? He didn’t really even seem to know his way around a kitchen. 

They ate together and Cloud fitted Squall with layers of his own clothes to keep him warm outside. He grabbed his pelt and decided to show Squall more fun things. 

“You don’t, um, have to tell your mom we’re going out?” Squall asked, bundled up to Cloud’s satisfaction. 

“No? We won’t go far. We won’t go towards town. We’ll come back for lunch and as long as we stay close-ish Eos will know where we are.” Cloud explained, taking away some of Squall’s nervousness. 

It must have been awful to worry about being kidnapped or to be stuck inside all the time, no matter how large the house sounded. They’d only just stepped outside when Squall started shivering. 

“Sounds okay then.” Squall said, recasting the warming spell. Even in the lush, green garden things were cold. 

They wandered the garden and Cloud couldn’t help but watch Squall. He seemed delighted with every plant. 

“Your mom does all this?” 

“And Eos. And me.” Cloud said. “I help weed the garden and i can pick things when they’re ready.” He smiled. “Get to eat it first.” 

Squall matched his smile. “Good deal. Our gardens just have flowers.” 

“Can you eat `em?” Cloud asked. 

“No.” Squall frowned. “I don’t think.” 

Cloud nodded. “It’s not always easy to get food up here. Well it is when it’s warmer but not once the snow comes. People up here need my ma. It’s probably why they didn’t run her off after i was born. I might have been a bad omen but they’d have been hit hard without my mama and Eos.” 

Squall just made a face. “You’re not a bad omen.” 

Cloud _liked_ it when Squall said that. He said it like he meant it. Like nothing would change his mind on it. Like he believed it. 

“Okay.” 

“No.” Squall scowled. “You are not a bad omen.” 

“Okay.” Cloud repeated. 

“Say it.” 

Cloud blinked. “Huh?” 

“Say it. Say you're not a bad omen.” Squall said, crossing his arms and looking annoyed. 

“I’m…” Cloud faltered. It sounded better when Squall said it. “C’mon, I have something fun to show you.” He took off, out of the green garden and into the snowy woods. 

“Hey! Cloud!” Squall complained but chased after him. 

Cloud didn’t know why his face was so hot or why a single comment from Squall made his stomach do flips. He hadn’t even known the other boy a full day yet but he held his opinion higher than anyone else’s. If Squall liked him did it matter if anyone else did? 

With a new spell at his fingertips he walked on top of the snow and he was almost surprised how fast Squall caught up to him. He was faster when he wasn’t an icicle. 

“Where are we going?” Squall asked, intimidated by the woods despite the way he held his shoulders straight. 

“Um…” Cloud looked around. “I wanted you to meet my friends.” 

“Your friends?” Squall asked warily. 

“Uh huh. My only friends i guess. It won’t be long now.” 

Squall seemed mildly confused but his nerves doubled. Squall probably wasn’t any more used to new things than Cloud was. 

“It’s okay.” Cloud said, reaching out to hold Squall’s hand. So what if his stomach did more flips when Squall stepped closer to him. 

“I mean, if you say so.” Squall said, tensing when they could hear the sudden running. There was really very little time to react before they were surrounded by wolves. “Cloud!” He inhaled. 

“It’s okay.” Cloud said, squeezing his hand. “These are my friends.” He turned to the pack. “This is Squall, be nice, kay?” 

Big gray and Red tail came closer, sniffing him before making excited yips and circling around the two boys. 

“These are your friends?” Squall asked, looking altogether uncertain. 

“Uh huh. They watched over me when Fen couldn’t.” 

Squall actually blinked. “Oh,” he pet one of the wolves only after they had rubbed their head under Squall’s hand to get his attention. “I um, take care of stray cats. It’s different, i guess.” he mumbled. 

Cloud hummed. “Sounds the same. I mean, Griever’s a lion, right? There aren’t just lions walking around the city. I’m sure i’d have gotten dogs if i was in the city.” 

“Maybe.” Squall smiled weakly, a high pitched laugh startled out of him when one of the wolves head butted him. 

Cloud watched his smile grow. It wasn’t normal for people to get to pet a wolf the way Cloud could. 

“They’re very friendly.” Squall commented. 

“Well, to us.” Cloud agreed. “They like my mama too. Other people, not as much.” 

Squall hummed his agreement. “My tabby clawed out the eyes of a man trying to kidnap me but she’s actually really sweet.” 

Cloud’s eyes widened. “Cool… I mean, scary but cool.” 

“Yeah, she’s the best.” Squall said, scratching the wolves ears. Any that came close enough got some attention. 

They looked up when a ginormous wolf and lion weaved through the trees. They were huge and both were still surrounded by their wispy cloudy things that made them seem even bigger. It was like bits of magic swirling off of them. 

“Found.” Cloud pouted, he’d wanted a little longer alone with Squall but it felt nice to have the other two nearby too. 

“Found.” Fenrir chuckled, able to speak even in his animal form. “Sneaky little pups slipping out as the sun rises.” 

Cloud snorted. “You were unusually tired.” 

Griever rumbled out a laugh and the wild wolves crowded around the boys until Fenrir told them the lion was safe. 

“My you are full of snark today.” Fenrir mused, calling the wolves off and allowing them to relax. “I will put you to bed earlier tonight.” 

“Bite me.” Cloud deadpanned and Griever was laughing so hard he was nearly wheezing. A truly odd sight coming from a giant lion. 

Griever circled around and lightly butted his head against both boys at once. “You are every bit a young pup. Be careful with a threat like that. You never know who will bite back.”

Cloud tilted his head. “You look like you already got bit. Your mane is sticking up all funny.” 

Squall laughed behind his hands and Fenrir didn’t bother to hide his glee. He just preened as if he’d been the one somehow complimented. 

“You’re going to get in trouble.” Squall said, still smirking and looking incredibly entertained. 

“With who? I don’t talk to anyone.” Cloud said. He was just being honest but he didn’t mean for the humor to dry up on Squall’s face. Griever didn’t seem to be any more pleased by the comment than his other half was. 

“You’ll grow.” Fenrir said, nosing at him affectionately. “You’ll grow and you’ll leave here and meet more people. You will learn when sass is appropriate and when it is best to keep a comment to yourself. You’re young yet.” 

Cloud thought that over and nodded. “That makes sense. I guess. When will i leave? When i’m older?” 

“Um…” Squall kicked his borrowed boot in the snow. “You’re like me. Could come with me to Radiant Garden...” 

“What’s it like there?” Cloud asked, head cocked to the side. 

“Dunno.” Squall shrugged. “I haven’t been yet. It’s just supposed to be for people like us.” 

Cloud mimicked his shrug. He didn’t know what he thought of leaving just yet. He liked living with his mama. 

He was hit with the second notion that Squall would be leaving soon and didn’t care for that thought either. It wasn’t like he could keep his new friend hostage. They couldn’t hide on the mountain forever and Squall’s parents were likely still looking for him. The time they had left was short. 

In a woosh of magic, Griever and Fenrir shifted into their more human appearances. It was the first time he really noticed how both of them had so many animal traits even when looking human. 

“Well we have you both here, may as well toss in a lesson.” Griever said, arms crossing. Cloud was willing to bet he wasn’t going to like where this was going when Squall groaned. 

“It’s too cold!” Squall argued. 

“You’ll warm up fast enough.” Griever disagreed. 

“What kind of lesson?” Cloud asked and Fenrir was already snorting. 

Squall rolled his eyes. “Grie is teaching me to use a sword. I don’t want to now. It’s cold.” 

“Oh.” Cloud blinked. “Fen makes me do that too.” 

“In the snow?” Squall frowned. 

Cloud had to smile a little at how put out Squall looked. “Well, when there’s snow on the ground, yeah.” 

Squall just crossed his arms and looked oddly like he was mimicking Griever. “I’ve never been in snow. I wanna do fun snow things. Sword stuff later.” 

“Bossy.” Fenrir snorted. “Sounds familiar.” 

Cloud didn’t miss the way Griever cut his eyes at him but he smirked. 

“What kind of snow things?” Cloud asked, deciding to ignore the gods. They were acting funny… 

“I dunno.” Squall muttered, looking bashful. “Seen all kinds of stuff in movies and i’ve never been in snow to do them.” 

“Like what?” Cloud blinked. 

“Sledding.” Squall muttered. “Snowball fights. Building snowmen.” 

Squall looked embarrassed but the suggestion put a smile on Cloud’s face. He’d done those things before, but always by himself or with his wolves. None of the kids in town would play with him. To do them with someone else would be fun. 

“Okay.” Cloud grinned. “Let’s make a snowman.” 

“Really?” Squall perked up. 

“Yeah. Or, or, we can make snow wolves.” He grabbed Squall’s arm and led him down a path with the pack circling around them happily again, all yipping and growling.

“Okay!” Squall sounded excited and that made it all even better. 

Behind them Fenrir and Griever followed along as a more sedate pace. Cloud didn’t know why but the pair looked extremely pleased with themselves. 

~~~~

There wasn’t much of a road to speak of but the rental van was handling the snow well enough. It got them up the mountain at least. Reeve and the Loire’s were still looking for their little runaway and their worry grew with every passing night. Three days he'd been gone. Being partnered with a god was not enough to wipe the worries away. Anything could have happened to the child… 

They’d been to three towns already with little luck but Nanaki was sure they were on the right track. Nibelheim was a backwaters kind of town but it was the last real settlement on the mountain. They had to check. It was just lucky for them it hadn’t snowed again.

When they came upon the little town, Reeve found a place to park and it was quickly obvious that no one in town was terribly used to visitors. 

“Surely this shouldn’t take long.” Raine said, wrapping her thick coat around herself tightly. They’d all had to do some quick shopping for warmer clothes when they realized where they were headed. 

“I can imagine if a child has been found the entire town would know.” Laguna agreed, linking his arm with hers. 

Ellone wandered up behind them, her baku as her side. “Then we should track someone down to speak with.” 

Reeve was pulling on his gloves with a frown. “Not looking terribly friendly but we’ll find your son.” 

“We better.” Laguna said, a hint of a threat in his tone. 

Nanaki appeared at Reeve’s side, looking oddly pleasant. “We’re close.” 

Reeve hummed, staring down at him with a raised brow. “You’re sure.” 

“Yes.” 

“You're sure?” Laguna repeated, anxious.

“Yes.” Nanaki nodded, tail flicking. “I can smell him here. Fenrir. Griever found his mate and no doubt took his younger half with him to reunite.” 

Reeve shook his head, a smile threatening. “So he was right. Fenrir’s child was born and was kept off our radars.” He looked around. “Wildly off our radars if this place is anything to go off of.”

“Fenrir?” Ellone asked, the name unfamiliar. 

Reeve adjusted his own coat and nodded for them to head deeper into town. “The lion and the wolf are never apart for long. Somewhere in this town is another child of good fortune like Squall. Griever and Fenrir are a mated pair, so as you can imagine, it’s telling for your son.” 

Griever was his other half, and if he was attached to another, so was Squall himself. 

“I wonder if Squall knew that or if it’s just one more surprise for him.” Raine mused with a sigh. It almost wasn’t fair how many surprises he’d had to deal with in his life. 

“This town is like stepping back in time.” Ellone whispered, appeared at her fathers side to take his other arm. 

They headed down the main road and the deeper into the town they got the more stares they felt. Anyone who thought they were going to be an intimidating welcome thought twice once they got a good look at Ellone’s baku and Nanaki. 

“Hello there.” A man greeted, actually sounding rather friendly as he headed out of the general store. A large, well groomed griffin followed behind him loyally. “Anything i can help ya’ll with? I’m Mayor Lockhart.” 

Reeve took up the front of the group and offered him a hand. Ignoring for the moment the other men that flanked the mayor looking much less hospitable. “A pleasure, sir. I’m Reeve Tuesti.” he introduced himself. “We’re looking for a missing little boy. About twelve years of age.” 

Lockhart’s brows furrowed. “All the way up here?” 

“Yes.” Reeve said. “If fact, we’re rather sure.” 

There was soft talk around town already, soft buzzes of people actually asking their neighbors if they’d seen a child. It was a terrible thing to be out, unprepared in the mountains. 

“Let us take another route.” Nanaki offered and everyone nearby jumped back, not expecting the mythical beast to speak. “What about another child in this town, one born without a partner. Where might we find that child?” 

That seemed to shift the atmosphere of everyone nearby. If anything, it got colder. 

There was murmuring from the few people who were nearby. Each and everyone one of them talking about how they knew that child was nothing but trouble. Even Mayor Lockhart looked tired over the sudden topic. It left the Loire’s confused and Nanaki’s hackles rising. 

“Is there not a child like that nearby?” Reeve asked with a serious stare, prepared to get answers one way or another. 

The Mayor heaved a sigh but their answer came from another source. A little girl with a griffin of her own.

“You’re talking about Cloud.” She offered with a smile. 

Raine turned to her, finding more warmth in one little girl that the rest of the town combined. “Cloud?” 

“Uh huh. I’m Tifa. If you want the one born without a partner then that’s Cloud. He doesn’t live right here in town, but he lives just down that path a ways.” she pointed to the trees. “He’s real nice and lives with his mom.” 

“Thank you.” Raine said, offering Tifa her hand. “We appreciate your help.” 

Tifa just smiled and shook her hand like a grown up. “Don’t mind everyone else. They think Cloud’s a bad omen and don’t even like talking about him.” 

Laguna frowned hard but it was Reeve who was looking borderline insulted. “Bad omen?” 

“Uh huh.” Tifa repeated. “Cause he was born alone, everyone says he was born to bring ‘strife’ which is mean since that’s his name too. They said he’s a sign that bad things are coming, but he’s always been real nice.”

Ellone almost looked like she could cry. “There’s nothing wrong with him for being born alone. It’s a special thing.”

Tifa just shrugged. She didn’t believe it either so she wasn’t terribly bothered by it. She’d grown to be desensitized to it. “Things got bad a couple years ago. Strange things happen now when people go into the woods too close to Cloud’s house. It started just after a man killed one of Cloud’s wolves.” 

Reeve rounded on the mayor and nearby men, not intending to subject his fury onto one helpful little girl. “You _killed_ a guardian!?”

Mayor Lockhart looked confused. “What?” 

“Daddy didn’t do it.” Tifa offered. “Another man did.” 

“Stop. Stop.” Laguna sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Who thought a child was a bad omen? A child picked by the gods? Have you all lost your bloody minds?” 

One of the men lingering close by sneered. “Picked by the gods? There’s nothing special or noble about that child. Just a bad omen”

Reeve reached out, grabbing the man that spoke by the front of his shirt to shake him. “Nothing special!? Is everyone in this town insane?! A child born alone is a child born with a god as their partner. They are too little to link to their partner so it happens when they’re older.” 

He had no qualms about speaking loudly so everyone could hear him. 

“You were graced with a godling. A gift from the gods. It seems it was wasted on you.” Nanaki said calmly but there were traces of danger in his voice.

“Fools. Absolutely fools, every one of you.” Laguna muttered. “You have no idea the power the child likely possesses, or the God backing him.” 

Nanaki actually snorted. “Fenrir is not known for being kind. It’s a wonder this town is still standing.” 

The mayor looked… fairly contrite. There were others lingering nearby that seemed to settle on confusion but the majority appeared to be unphased. Strangers coming into town weren’t to be taken seriously it seemed and a bad omen would always be a bad omen. 

“That poor child.” Raine said softly, her heart just broken for the boy. They’d struggled with Squall somewhat over the years. The kidnapping attempts were stressful and not allowing him to be a regular little boy caused it’s own issues but they’d loved him far too much to be truly aggravated by the changes their lives had gone through. Squall knew he was loved, and had the unwanted attention of the world. 

For a child to grow up hated left an ache that wouldn’t go away. 

Ellone turned to Tifa and offered the little girl a smile. She seemed to be the only pleasant person around. “Could you show us where Cloud lives?” 

Tifa looked around in mild confusion and nodded. “Yeah. It’s an easy path.” She weaved through the town and Ellone and Raine followed right after her. Laguna and Reeve followed behind but only after impressing upon the town how uncivilized the rest of the world would find them. Mayor Lockhart looked like he’d been slapped, but they weren’t there to spare their feelings. 

It wasn’t that far of a walk before Tifa stopped at the edge of a treeline. The path that should have been there was covered in snow, but ribbons had been tied around every other tree to help navigate. 

“Just go that way. Follow the ribbons. It’s pretty straight and will take you right to Ms. Strife’s house.” Tifa said. “Things will start to get all green and that’s the garden. Means you’re almost there.” 

“You’re not coming along?” Raine asked. 

Tifa just shook her head. “I try not to a lot since Cloud’s wolf got killed but i go see him every couple of days with the excuse of getting veggies for my mom. I figure it’s better to stay behind with a group heading over. They’re real nice.” 

“We believe you.” Laguna said. “Thank you for your help, young lady.” 

Tifa just grinned, “Glad to. I’m happy you’re here for Cloud. He deserves nicer people. I’m gonna leave when i’m big enough too.” 

“Sounds reasonable.” Reeve said dryly. “Thank you.” He added as they headed into the woods and Tifa wished them luck. Nanaki took the lead and even Ellone’s baku looked around cautiously. They were not really outdoorsy people. They’d all lived in a city for their entire lives and the cold mountain incline, no matter how slight wasn’t of interest to them normally. 

For several minutes they trudged on in silence before Laguna was the one to break it. “This poor kid, living in the boonies with a bunch of hicks who doesn’t appreciate him.” 

Reeve grunted his agreement. “Look on the bright side, you're not the one who will have to report this to Yen Sid. The old man is going to lose his mind.” 

The fact that a godling was kept off their radar was one matter by itself. Those kinds of things happened especially given the many different god partners they could have. 

A godling being abused was something else altogether. Nibelheim really needed to hope they weren’t wiped off the map when the other godlings found out. They tended to be a protective lot. 

“Let’s just calm down and remember why we’re here.” Raine said. “We have to find Squall before we do anything else.” 

There were hums of agreement and the boy was going to get a serious talking to about wandering off like he was grown. 

“He’s here.” Nanaki said after another beat of silence. “I can smell both Fenrir and Griever. They must be nearby.” 

Raine and Laguna both nearly sagged in relief and Ellone just gasped softly when she pointed. “Oh, look. That little girl was right.” There was a pocket of green on the wintery mountain. Not just trees but huge plants and the closer they got the more they could begin to see the organization of rows. All of the plants tucked into a huge garden. 

“Incredible.” Reeve muttered, reaching out to touch the nearest green branch before stopping himself. 

“It’s beautiful.” Raine said with a touch of awe as they stepped into the garden with the intention of heading to the little house on the opposite side. 

“Thank you.” 

All of them jerked, and it was Reeve who peered around the next row of enormous plants to find a woman sitting on the ground harvesting carrots in a large basket that were very much not a winter, mountain crop. 

“H-hello.” Reeve blinked in hesitation, going a touch red. Nanaki couldn’t help but snicker at him. 

She smiled. “Hello. Can i assume you are the search party?” 

Raine appeared next, Nanaki’s sense of smell doing little to sooth her motherly worrying. “Have you seen a little boy. He’s this big and-” 

“Squall.” She nodded. “He’s playing with Cloud, they’ll be back for lunch but i can call them back sooner if you like.” She stood up and clapped the dirt off her hands before wiping them on her apron at an attempt at cleaning them. 

“He’s alright?” Raine heaved a sigh. 

“Quite.” She held out her hand to Raine. “I’m Claudia. I’m sorry i didn’t greet you sooner but i knew there was no way to get word around that he was safe until the searches started.” 

Raine just squeezed her hand, “I’m Raine, and please, no. Thank you for taking care of him. He’s never done anything like this before.” 

Claudia just tipped her head back and laughed almost casually. “Gods do and gods want. Mine’s constantly wandering around the mountain but generally stays close.” 

Raine just offered a tired smile and introduced her husband and daughter. Reeve managed a polite hello all on his own. 

“Please, come inside. I’ll get something to warm all of you up.” Claudia said. 

“Oh thank you…” Ellone sighed. Snow was not fun when you had to walk through it. 

Claudia just chuckled and there was a charm to her the rest of the town lacked. She turned back to the garden. “Eos. Have Cloud come home, would you?” 

“Oookay.” They watched as a tiny fairy flew up from a nearby bramble and shot up into the air. One by one the trees shivered briefly as if alive. It cause a chain effect that trickled down one tree to the next and continued to do so until they located Cloud. When Eos was done she flew back to Claudia to sit on top of her head.

“Wow…” Laguna blinked. 

"Amazing..." Reeve said, sounding strangely winded.

“Comes in handy.” Claudia agreed, picking up her basket and leading them to her little house. If she seemed unnerved by Ellone’s Baku or Nanaki, she sure didn’t show it. 

The kitchen was small but they all fit at least. There weren’t enough chairs but Claudia seemed to have zero problems with hopping up onto the counter to sit after she’d passed warm tea around to everyone. 

“We really can’t thank you enough.” Laguna continued, “Welcoming our little runaway so warmly.” 

“Child up here in the cold? I think even this backwards place would have enough sense to get him in out of the cold.” Claudia said. “Honestly, he’s a polite little boy and he’s been a delight. I can’t begin to tell you what it’s meant to Cloud to have someone to play with. Someone that understands him.”

“I can imagine.” Reeve said seriously. “Truly, we did not know Cloud existed. It’s our job to keep track of all godlings but...well…” 

Claudia shrugged. “How could you way up here?”

“Still. I can’t help but feel we’ve failed him. Had we known...had we known he’d been so ostracized as well, we’d have come much earlier to relocate him. To relocate you both.”

“Hmm..” Claudia just nodded. “Yeah, Squall was trying to explain to me why he was being taken to Radiant Garden. Said it’s where kids like him go.” 

“Yes.” Laguna was the one who nodded. “A place where they can grow up as normal as they can.” It was more than they could give Squall. They didn’t want him to be locked in his tower forever.

She nodded once, attention turning back to Reeve. “I suppose you’re going to try and take my son as well.” 

Reeve almost flinched. “Please don’t look at it like we are taking him from you. He will not be kept from you. He will just have an opportunity to grow up without having to look over his shoulder. Usually a godling worries about being kidnapped for ransom but it seems your son has had other problems.”

Claudia didn’t look particularly convinced. 

“Believe me.” Raine said quietly. “As a mother i understand what you must be thinking. I don’t want to send my son away any more than you must want to let go of yours. This is not an easy thing we are doing.” She sighed. “He’s so lonely at home.” 

That seemed to strike a cord with Claudia. She couldn’t even count the number of times he’d cried out of loneliness. 

“I suppose that’s something all children like them have in common.” Claudia muttered. 

“It really is a lovely place.” Reeve said. “A place you are welcome to come see for yourself.” 

“Perhaps…”

They heard the front door pop open. “Mama, we’re back!” 

“Wet clothes off and by the fire.” Claudia called back. “Then come in here to get your lunch. 

“Okay.” 

“Yes ma’am.” Squall’s voice called out and Laguna was on his feet, only Raine holding his arm kept him from rushing to his son. It didn’t hurt to let him have one more minute with his friend.

They could hear the boys soft talking and laughing from the other room where they were supposedly leaving all of their wet clothes by the roaring fire. 

Claudia moved to the stove where stew sat on a low simmer and grabbed a number of mugs for everyone. It was Reeve that jumped up to assist her, moving around the little kitchen and carrying the mugs back to the table. 

When Cloud appeared in the doorway he blinked in surprise at the number of people in his house. He was a tiny little version of his mother and his confusion cleared up into something more resigned. He knew who the people had to be. 

Squall appeared behind him a moment later looking much more apologetic. “Hi dad...mom.” 

Raine released Laguna and he rushed to his son. 

“Are you alright?” Laguna asked, picking the boy up and all but dragging him back to his mother. Raine fussed just as much, cupping his face and checking him over much to his embarrassment. 

“I’m okay. I’m okay!” Squall said, he wiggled to get free. “Um, sorry. I didn’t know we were going so far.” 

“We were worried, you know.” Ellone managed a smile. 

“Sorry.” he repeated. “I was sure you’d come though.” 

“Of course we did.” Laguna said, exhausted now that they got the little boy back. 

Squall smiled weakly and finally hugged his mother properly. 

“We don’t blame you Squall.” Reeve added. 

Nanaki snorted, looking at 'nothing' which they all knew were 'something'. “You do not have to teach your other halves to be as troublesome as you are.” 

“You can see Fen?” Cloud asked, fairly surprised. 

“I can.” Nanaki nodded. “The Lion and Wolf always find each other. It was bound to happen eventually.” 

Cloud didn’t look like he got it exactly but every adult in the room had caught on to what the boys hadn’t. They were linked. 

Claudia pulled out two more mugs for Squall and Cloud and Cloud had already settled himself on the counter like his mother had previously. 

“Thank you, Ms. Claudia.” Squall said quietly. 

“You are very welcome, dear.” Everyone was thrilled to have something to warm their bones and all of Claudia’s ingredients were fresh. 

“Don’t eat out of the pot, you’re not a barbarian!” Cloud snapped, making Squall and Claudia snicker. 

When the others looked faintly confused Claudia just shrugged. “Gods make themselves right at home, don’t they?” 

Laguna blinked. “I suppose they do.”

It was Reeve who decided to take the comment to segue into more important topics. “We will have to be going soon. I’ve already contacted Radiant Garden to let them know we’ll be late but we really need to start traveling again soon.” 

All of them could see the way both children deflated at the very notion of being separated. 

“Plans of course, have been somewhat altered.” Nanaki said, looking at both gods.

Reeve nodded. “Indeed they have. Radiant Garden is for godlings and Cloud qualifies every bit as much as Squall does.” 

Cloud frowned. “You want to take me with you?” 

“With your mothers permission, yes.” Reeve said, tipping his attention to Claudia. “We would be glad to have you as well, showing you around the Garden to see the place your son would be living for parts of the year.”

“Parts?” Cloud repeated. 

“Mhm.” Squall said. “Get to go home for breaks and visits and stuff.” 

Both children turned to the gods when they began talking and both perked up. 

“They’re too young for teleportation spells.” Nanaki scolded. 

“My flight spell is pretty good already.” Squall said. 

Cloud just smirked. “I’m fast.” 

“What? You two just plan to zip back and forth as you please?” Ellone asked, laughing when she was met with nearly matching grins with teeth a little too sharp for normal children. 

“Yes.” 

“Well then?” Reeve asked, looking between Cloud and Claudia. 

Cloud looked up at his mother. Leaving home made him nervous, but leaving Squall made him feel sick. With the full use of his puppy eyes staring up at her, Claudia just sighed. 

“Well, i suppose we’ll have to go take a look, won’t we?” 

The boys both threw their hands up as they cheered, no longer worrying about a premature goodbye. 

~

It was only the following day where Cloud and Squall were curled up in the back seat of the van. Cloud had never been in a car and he wasn’t liking it at all. He sat carsick with his head on Squall’s shoulders while their partners ran alongside it in animal form for...fun probably.

It was a tight fit but they’d managed well enough with Claudia sitting next to Raine. They got along strangely well but it probably helped that they were linked together by being in the same position. 

Mothers of godlings. 

“You know,” Cloud mumbled quietly. “Sometimes i wonder if mama only stayed there for me. You know? Bad omen in a little town was better than a bad omen in a bigger town.”

“Your mom doesn’t think you’re a bad omen.” 

“No, but other people do.” 

Squall just hummed. “Well, she could leave now if she wanted too. She and Eos could make a new garden somewhere. Maybe she could make my garden better.” he snorted. 

Cloud grunted. “Maybe she’ll stay closer to Radiant Garden. The man sure seems to be trying to talk her into it.” 

Squall couldn’t deny that. Reeve was trying to be persuasive. “Yeah. I’m glad you’re coming though.” 

“Yeah?”

“Mhm..” Squall nodded. “More freedom sounded nice, but i really didn’t want to be by myself. Even though i’d have Griever, it’s different.” 

“Yeah, it is.” Cloud agreed, sighing softly. They fit together like little puzzle pieces and wanted to stay together. “Are trains better than cars?” 

“I liked it.” Squall nodded, “But i don’t get sick in cars so i dunno.” 

Cloud sighed. “We need to practice the teleportation spell.” 

“Yes.” Squall yawned. The car was warm but they still had Cloud’s thick blanket draped over them. They were toasty and the faint movement lulled them to sleep. They were headed for the city that protected godlings, but at the moment they felt perfectly safe.


End file.
